Godric's Heart
by Star-crossed-eyes
Summary: She was his. That was all anyone needed to know. Rating might change, not sure where i'm going with this yet
1. Chapter 1

Godric's Heart 

Chapter One

He opened the door slowly, putting slight pressure on the handle as the streak of light darted across the room illuminating the small girl in the bed. He walked into the room, his footsteps muffled by the carpet and he leaned on the wall watching her silently. She stirred, rolling over in the bed and opening her eyes, the golden light from outside made her realise the door was open and caused her to sit up. Her eyes met his instantly and they looked at each other silently, no sound coming from the room. Her brown hair framed her face, her emerald eyes glittering,

"You-your back then?" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly, he closed his eyes momentarily and exhaled

"It seems." When he opened them again she'd drawn the covers back and stood up, she stood in her night dress, her eyes flickering with emotion she was trying to suppress. Neither said anything. She suddenly felt the tears slip down her cheeks and blinked in surprise before wiping them away quickly, he'd never liked her crying. "I wanted to-" he began to talk but she suddenly ran at him and he pushed himself lightly off the wall as her body crashed into his and her arms wrapped around him tightly, it was almost as if she didn't want to let him go. He drew his arms around her, holding her as tightly as she was, inhaling her sent; he'd missed it so much. "-make sure you were alright," he finished, she had buried her head in his chest and her eyes were closed tight shut, as if she were dreaming and didn't want to wake to a reality where he wasn't there. He rested his chin on her head and sighed gently, is hand stroking her hair lightly,

"What did they do?" she whispered as if she was to scared to ask, he thought about this for a second and then answered

"Nothing." She drew away from him slightly so she could look at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion,

"What?" he looked down at her expressionless,

"They did me no harm," he said slightly more detail than before, she shook her head still not understanding,

"What? B-but then why did they take you?" she said a slight gasp to her voice, her expression pained because this meant they'd taken him from her for no reason.

"I will not lie to you." He said simply "They most probably would have killed me…but they didn't." his eyes were glued on her eerily and he had not yet blinked, she inhaled slowly suddenly understanding

"…Eric." She didn't miss the small smile creep to his lips; he chuckled lightly at her correct guess,

"Yes…Eric." She suddenly broke off from him, backing away and sitting on the bed looking at him, he watched her, his eyes soft, his face once again expressionless. She looked up at him then, her eyes burning slightly

"Why didn't you fight them off…" she trailed off, he could see the pain written on her features as she looked at him and he did not reply "Godric?" she questioned, he sighed gently again

"There are only two reasons _I_ would ever harm a human." He said, his eyes dead set on her, she looked away from him and shook her head slightly,

"I need you to make a promise to me." She said suddenly standing up, he blinked slowly and raised a slight eyebrow

"And that would be?"

"I need you to promise me that if they ever try and take you again or harm you or…anything! That you will fight them off." He smiled sadly at her, his head going to the side slightly as he watched her, his eyes flicking around her body, his smile grew, even if small,

"I cannot promise that Sarah." He said in the same simple and calm tone he used before

"Why not?!" She exclaimed, she was obviously upset, her fists were clenched and her body language defensive,

"Because," he said quietly "There is only _two_ reasons I would ever harm a human." He walked towards her slowly, "One, is if he or she is threatening another human in a circumstance that is morally wrong," he stopped in front of her and placed his finger under her chin turning her face up to look at him "Two…if you were at risk." She removed herself from looking into his eyes knowing that doing that would make her forget about this topic when she _needed_ him to promise her. She walked to the window, her arms wrapped around herself looking out at the dark, starry, night sky.

"Then," she began, she knew what she was about to say he would not like "Next time, I will come after you myself. The risk of my death is not as important as your safety-" he was beside her in an instant and she gasped, she never had liked the super speed thing, it scared her every time. He looked at her, his expression still unchanged but his eyes burning like fire,

"Never," he hissed, his eyes boring into hers

"Watch me," she said, her eyes threatening to spill over again, he caught her wrists and forced them back against the glass, her back bumping against the window, enough strength to keep her there but not enough to hurt her.

"You will never come after me Sarah. Is that understood?" he said, his voice was dangerously low and her heart was thumping in her chest, she bit her lip as she looked at him "I said is that understood?" his eyes burning again, she closed her eyes and shook her head

"No." she said simply "You refused my promise so I refuse yours!" she spat, he growled slightly and turned her roughly, she fell backwards onto the bed and before she could move he was on top of her straddling her hips.

"You will promise me this Sarah." He said warning in his tone, she tried to push him off her but he caught her wrists pressing them against the mattress.

"T-then promise me m-mine!" She stuttered, her eyes wide in worry

"No!" He barked angrily "I will not!"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" She cried looking up at him; she saw the surprise in his usual unemotional face, he frowned gently and closed his eyes sighing

"You are not going to," he breathed calmly shaking his head lightly and re-opening his eyes "I can survive things…but you?" he laughed slightly, a short mocking laugh as he stared at her "You are a seventeen year old human that cannot survive something like I can! I am 2000 years old Sarah! You are insignificant compared to me!" He said angrily, he saw this effect her, hurt flooding her features, he sighed impatiently "I did not mean it like that…I meant compared to time…" he smiled slightly "I have seen things you could never imagine, things that are beautiful and things so evil I can scarcely bare to look!" he said desperately, his eyes searching for a hint that he'd gotten through to her. He lifted his own hands off hers and then pushed himself off her. He sat then, with his back against the head board, one arm draped across his knee as he calmed himself. She sat up, her knees hunched into her chest as she sat across from him, her arms wrapped around them.

"Why do I love you?" she asked suddenly looking up at him, he raised his head to look at her and smiled sadly

"I do not know…I would love for you to tell me,"

"I love you because…" she paused and moved to sitting with her legs crossed "Because even though your strong your gentle…because if you wanted you could kill me in a second yet I'm not scared of you…because you're the one person that's cared about me since my mum died and because you love me… whatever I do." He sat smiling slightly

"Perhaps." She raised an eyebrow

"Perhaps?"

"Yes." He answered "Perhaps."

"Well!" She huffed slightly getting up from the bed but he moved again so he was in front of her, his hands travelling down her arms, "What are you-?"

"I cannot have you coming after me Sarah…I just can't…" he said catching her eye line, she found herself unable to look away

"Godric! DON'T YOU DARE!" She shrieked angrily trying her hardest to look away from him,

"I am sorry…" he said quietly before saying "Everything is going to be ok Sarah…"

"Everything is going to be ok…" she whispered looking at him,

"You're safe and so am I,"

"You're safe?" she questioned dreamlike,

"Yes. I am safe." He smiled slightly, his hands either side of her cheeks as he stared into her eyes, glammoring her. "Now, you are going to forget the conversation we just had."

"I am going to forget the conversation we just had." she said, he smiled

"Good," he sighed gently and brushed the tear on her cheek away with his thumb "Are you feeling tired Sarah?"

"Am I feeling tired?" she asked frowning

"Yes…I think you are."

"I'm tired." She replied nodding but not breaking his eye contact, then he began to walk her backwards to the bed, not breaking his eye line and then he pulled back the covers slightly as she climbed in. He got into the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist as she nestled into his embrace. He closed his eyes tightly, she was his and no one would ever take that away from him, he would rather die than lose her and that was why he couldn't have her trying to find him and putting herself in danger. If there was a reason Godric didn't attack humans it would be because if they had even a slim chance of being like her, they deserved to be in the world. In his eyes she was perfect; he loved her because she was fragile yet would stand up for what she believed in, she was strong willed and anyone who had slapped Eric was defiantly worthy of attention. He chuckled to himself, Eric wasn't doing to well there…two human women had slapped him. Although there was a good reason for Sarah slapping him, but that was another story for another time.

Godric's bedroom, which they were currently in, was vampire friendly like the hotel; he had the same technology installed. He could stay there all day if they wanted to. More importantly he could stay there with _her_ all day, which he very much wanted. Godric was complex. He had grown tired of all this fighting in his age, he had watched many wars and many fights and all ended with death, perhaps it shouldn't have. He did not understand why exactly they couldn't have just talked about the situation. He did not like hurt and death and... Humans were so fragile; they could easily break like glass or china and he for one couldn't deal with that. It was the reason he was so protective over Sarah, he'd never forget the night they met, that night had been glorious because he met her but evil and unforgettable because of how it came about…

* * *

**I wrote this because Godric's character real interested me, i think at the moment he's my favourite, i just think he's a really great character and i wanted to give him someone. This is sort of like a taster, hopefully you like it, if not then i'll probably just delete it because...well whats the point in it i guess lol. So please review and tell me what you think, thanks. Star-crossed-eyes. x**


	2. Chapter 2

Godric's Heart 

Chapter Two

She woke suddenly and silently, a small breath coming from her body as she sat up, she looked to her side to see Godric, still asleep and looking at peace. It was the only real time he looked totally happy, the rest of the time he was the mighty vampire, one who could kill people within minutes and snap someone like a twig. He was terrifying. And she could not deny it, his whole aura seeped power, the way he held himself and the way he looked, you could tell by how the other vampires, who looked older but where not, respected him. For example Stan Davis, his second in command came across as quite a threatening and scary man yet you could see that he respected Godric and would abide by his rules. Sarah had never liked Stan…something about him didn't seem right, he wasn't like Godric, Isabel or Eric who tolerated humans and even liked them, instead he seemed to treat them as if they were play things. She climbed out of the bed, her skin prickling in the cold air and grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it around her body and then walking towards the door. She looked back at him for a moment, her hand on the door handle and sighed gently before slipping out into the living room. There was no one there thankfully and she walked to the kitchen; when she came to live here Godric had had a kitchen installed for her. It made her laugh that he hadn't had one before that, but what was she expecting? He was a vampire…he didn't eat. Well…he did just not food.

She pulled the fridge open and took out some milk and flipped the switch of the kettle. She glanced at the clock on the wall…it was almost five in the afternoon. Ever since being with Godric she found herself up at weird times, her sleeping patterns screwed up, but she only thought that because she was human. Her life was Godric now; she didn't have anyone else, no siblings and no parents…her friends were basically all vampires now, the only humans she still did see she went to see in the afternoon when he wasn't up. She didn't really like that. Most her friends were dead.

The ageing thing she had only just recently thought about, at the moment she was young yes but in a couple of years she would look older than him and she didn't really like that idea either. She slammed the cup down on the work surface and leaned against it closing her eyes. She'd been feeling like this for a while now, alone somehow, she missed humanity. It was all so…not real in Godric's world; and he was so over protective, sometimes it was worse than having parents. Being in love with a vampire that had many enemies, vampire, human and other things meant that he was almost constantly on edge about her safety unless he could see her. He was always worried about her and he tried not to show it but she knew, she knew that he was scared and she knew that there was a part of him that hated that he loved her. Simply because she was human and when it came to being up against something else she would lose. Physically she was weak and she knew that, she wasn't very strong and another vampire could easily over power her. She hated the feeling of being so vulnerable.

Sometimes she felt like a china doll, so fragile and unable to defend itself, she felt like something he liked to put on a self and show off but never take down.

But even after all of these things that made her upset and made her think twice, she loved him. And she would never change any of the time they'd spent together. Sure, sometimes it was hard and sometimes it felt like she was all alone, but then she'd look up and she'd see him and she'd smile because she loved him _so much_. And yeah, maybe she was seventeen and yeah maybe she was screwing her life up for him but when it came down to it she simply didn't care. She'd given up her best friend for him; she'd give up anything for him.

Her best friend had been a member of the fellowship of the sun and you can see why exactly it is that they had an argument. Her friend had told her she'd go to hell and she was throwing her life away for someone that didn't really love her but she responded with the words 'I just don't care.' It was true. Anything he'd ever done wrong she'd forgiven him because as much as she needed him, he needed her. And usually the things he'd done he'd thought were right at the time, he'd thought would be the best way to protect her.

She poured the boiling water on top of the coffee and stirred it shaking her head slightly and smiling to herself,

"_Godric…Godric…" she sighed gently trying to get up "Godric!"_

"…_Yes?" He sighed and answered_

"_Let me go! I have to get up!"_

"…_Why?" he said in the same tone as usual, closing his eyes again as if it wasn't important and tightening his grip around her waist, she rolled her eyes _

"_Because I have to go and meet Claire…" she said trying to wriggle out of his embrace but with no success, "Seriously Godric…come on!" _

"_I'm sorry but I cannot do that," he smiled slightly to himself as he heard her sigh exasperatedly _

"_Why?!" She exclaimed_

"_Because…you are in a lot of danger." _

"_From what?" she said raising an eyebrow_

"_From me." She turned over in his arms to look at him; he opened one eye to look at her, his expression serious as always _

"_From you?" she said dead pan, _

"_Yes, from me becoming angry because you have gone out when you should be here because you are nice and warm…" _

"_Wow…Godric the mighty vampire just said the words 'nice and warm'" she saw the small smile come onto his features as she watched him dosing, his eyes closed._

"_You watch me too much." He said with a sigh and she scoffed_

"_I watch you to much? I think it really is the other way around." He sighed deeply and kept his arms around her refusing to let go, she frowned angrily, "Godric." She said sternly_

"_You can say my name as many times as you wish I am not letting you go." He said, his eyes still closed, she exhaled loudly showing she was annoyed and reached out to the bed side table and grabbing her phone. She flipped it open, scrolled down the list of names and pressed dial _

"_Hey Claire…no everything's fine! I'm sorry but I can't meet you today…I'm sort of…" she paused "Tied up…yeah…ok, I'll call you next week and I'll come to see you, alright…bye." She snapped it shut and placed it back on the table. He smiled gently, his eyes still closed_

"_You annoy me." She said, "If it wasn't for your crazy strength I would have gotten up and gone out." he pulled her closer to him and she sighed gently, "What am I going to do with you…" she sighed before closing her eyes and finding a comfortable position in his arms. _

She opened her eyes, that had been a while back when they'd only been together for a couple of months. But now she found herself petrified of him being taken away from her more and more. She was scared…terrified. She walked to the sofa and placed the cup of coffee down on the table before laying down on it and closing her eyes, this had been the first time that he'd been captured. The first time that she'd feared for his life. It was odd because usually it was him being concerned for her, she'd never thought that he could be captured before and that was why it scared her so much, because it suddenly showed her underneath it all he was still venerable. He was not immortal, he could still die, he could still be taken away from her…

_She walked back in the early hours of the morning, it was around one o'clock, her feet ached and she stopped, taking her high heeled shoes off and walking bare feet along the pavement. It was a warm, clear night and as she looked up she could see the stars twinkling and the huge full moon that made the world glow a ghostly white around her. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled slightly, she'd had a little to drink but it wasn't that much. She hummed slightly to herself, it kept her company on the walk home, it wasn't exactly a long one and to be honest she enjoyed the walk. Perhaps someday she'd find someone to walk her home that didn't want to just get in her pants but unfortunately not yet. Sarah was attractive, there wasn't any point in denying it, but it wasn't in the usual way, she wasn't some blond, bimbo Barbie that liked to pull as many guys as possible and do her hair. She had a beautiful smile and the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen, that flashed when she was angry. She was intelligent but not so much that it weirded people out and that would usually go out the window anyway if someone she cared about was in danger and she'd do something down right stupid that wouldn't help in the long run. She had a nice figure, not fat but not too thin either, her mother had told her she was 'curvy' and apparently that was good. But that didn't really bother her all that much, she thought most boys her age only wanted one thing and that thing she wasn't giving away just yet. She was waiting for the right guy and the right time. _

_The streets were pretty much empty apart from the random drunk guy that was wondering down the opposite side to the street to her. Most of the people were either gone, in bed asleep or still in the clubs. Suddenly she tripped slightly, wincing in pain, she looked down to see a shard of a broken bottle had cut the bottom of her feet, she drew air through her teeth making a hissing sound and hopped to the pavement edge, sitting down and crossing her leg over the other so she could examine the bottom of her feet. _

"_Damn it," she said pulling the sleeve of her cardigan over her hand and dabbing it with her sleeve, suddenly her phone bleeped angrily, she fished it out of her pocket and looked at it…twenty missed calls…crap. She flicked through her phone book and called her mum, she hadn't told her mum about the party…ah that was bad_

"_Hi mum-"_

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Came the scream down the phone, _

"_Mum…I was at Gem's house…I told you."_

"_NO YOU DID-Did you?" She asked, she new her mother was doing her very confused face and laughed lightly, _

"_Yes…look I know it's early but I'm coming home now…Gem's going away for the weekend and she's leaving soon."_

"_Ok… Do you want me to come and pick you up?"_

"_That would be lovely…" Sarah__ smiled_

"_Ok…I'll be right over, your at Gem's house yes?"_

"_Uh…yeah!" Damn it she'd forgotten about that "Ok see you in fifteen mum!"_

"_Ok, byeeee!" she heard the line disconnect_

"_Damn…" Sarah__ seethed before pulling herself up and bolting down the street, she had about fifteen minutes to sprint to Gem's house and if she was quick she'd make it. _

"_Mum!" Sarah cried happily as the car pulled up_

"_Hi!" Her mum paused looking at her suspiciously "…have…have you been running?"_

"_No…" Sarah coughed slightly "Why would you say that?"_

"_You're really red dear…"_

"_Oh…sunburn?" her mother scrutinised her for a moment but then shrugged _

"_Oh, ok get in then." Sarah opened the door, getting in and shutting the door, she sighed happily, as the car trundled along the streets that were glowing with the moon light, Sarah and her mum talked and laughed about things that mothers and daughters talk and laugh about. It was nice, Sarah hadn't talked to her mum like this in ages and she really did love her mum. It was then it happened, one moment they had been travelling down a seemingly empty road and the next minute it was all over, all she could really remember was how bright the lights were, there was a moment of silence before the impact and she looked at her mother and her mother looked at her and then… _

She sat up gasping, her heart thumping in her chest, her head snapped to the window and she saw the last glimpse of the sun as it sunk beneath the hills and suddenly with a bang from the door of the bedroom he was suddenly there in front of her. His eyes scanning her face and his hand on her cheek

"What is wrong?" she was breathing heavily and she smiled laughing slightly

"Bad dream…" he looked at her for a second, his face showed no expression but she could see his eyes working through every part of the feeling he'd just sensed from her,

"It was more than that." He said raising an eyebrow and she blinked looking up at him, she grasped the hand that was at her cheek looking up at him and said, her eyes locked on him

"It was just a bad dream." She stood up hugging him, her arms lacing around his neck for a moment before letting go and picking up her coffee cup, none of which she'd drank and walked to the kitchen, pouring it down the sink. He watched every movement she made turning slowly; he wasn't wearing a shirt so you could see all the tattoos on his chest.

Suddenly the door bell rang bringing both out of their thoughts, his eyes suddenly flicking towards the front door, he walked across the room picking up his shirt on the way and slipping it on over his head, she watched him go from the corner of her eye. He opened the door and there came in Stan and Isabel without fail, she smiled slightly to herself not surprised at all. They walked in, Sarah smiling a little at Isabel who looked as happy as Sarah was that Godric was back. She walked towards Sarah and they embraced and Isabel whispered

"Happy now?"

"Very," she heard Isabel laugh a little and then pulled away from her,

"Miss Wilson," Stan said in his deep voice with a nod, she nodded back nervously and avoiding his eyes…Stan scared her. A small smirk came to his face but none saw. "Sir, the fellowship of the sun are still-"

"Hating us? To be honest with you I am not surprised." Godric said sitting down, the other two did the same opposite him, "The best option is not to retaliate."

"But sir!" Stan said angrily "With what they did to you-" Godric fixed him with a look as Sarah looked up listening,

"They did me no harm Stan and this you know," he said simply "It would be better if we just leave them alone."

"But what if they take another vampire for 'meeting the sun' or what ever the hell they call it?! It is what they were going to do to you and something that they will try again!" He said stubbornly,

"Then we will cross that bridge if we come to it." He smiled sadly looking at the older looking vampire "There is no need for blood shed…sometimes I think that is all you want."

"Sometimes it-is-needed." He bit out savagely and Godric looked towards him calmly

"It is never 'needed'."

"Stan. Godric is right." Isabel suddenly put in, "There is no need for us to start a war."

"We would win." Stan said shrugging,

"Your lack of faith in human kind being powerful will be the death of you Stan." Godric said standing up, walking to the window and looking out at the night sky

"Come on…" Stan laughed slightly "_We're_ the ones with the power!"

"That may be true physically…" he said looking over his shoulder "but do not underestimate them. They are a lot more powerful than they seem." Suddenly the door bell sounded again and Sarah looked at Godric from her place in the kitchen and she went to walk towards the front door,

"Wait." She turned to look at him, "I'll go, stay here." She looked at him as he walked past her and as he did he brushed her hand with his own, she sighed gently, he was being over protective again. She looked at Stan and then Isabel who raised her eyebrows; she shrugged gently and went to sit on the sofa.

"Isabel, Stan…you?" she looked up to see the tall, dark haired vampire with a slim build, she was older than Sarah, in her twenties perhaps and her name was Anya Hanover. They had met before. After her came the blond and handsome Eric who walked into the room with Godric and two other people Sarah had never seen before, one was a shorter brown haired man and a tiny blond haired girl with a sweet smile. The famous eyebrow of Eric rose for a second as he looked at her and then at Godric and then he smiled slightly nodding a little at her, suddenly Anya spoke up with her heavily Russian accented voice

"Oh so you are still here?" Sarah gritted her teeth slightly but rose above the comment

"I've been living here for at least a year and you're still surprised when I'm here…?" Godric smiled slightly walking around the sofa and sitting down beside her,

"No, it's a pleasure to see you again," she said a slight smile on her bright red lips "I just thought that he may have gotten bored of you by now…apparently not."

"How dare you!" she said standing up, a hand fastened itself around her wrist and she looked down to see Godric, his eyes fixed on the woman,

"There is no need for that." He said gently, she let out a breath and sat down beside him again, his fingers interlinking between hers. "What news have you brought Eric?" he directed his attention to the blond man who sighed briefly

"Only that the fellowship of the sun is…how should I put it?" he paused thinking "making a new plan against us but that isn't exactly new." Godric nodded slightly, his expression saying he already suspected this and it came to no surprise to him.

"Anya?" he said his eyes switching to the Russian vampire

"My sources tell me the same thing…but it worries me because they say that what they are planning has never been tried before…" she pouted slightly placing her hand on her leather clad hip "I for one, do not like it."

"Me neither." Eric said his hands behind his back, the couple, had sat down on another part of the sofa, his arms was around her shoulder but the more Sarah looked at the girl she could have sworn her eyes flicking back and forth to Eric…she frowned gently but snapped out of her thoughts as Godric spoke.

"I do not want to start a fight with the Newlins…this would only bring more segregation between vampires and humans."

"There is _already_ segregation between us and humans." Stan said, his deep voice seemed to reach into her very soul,

"Yes," Godric said turning his head with a slight smile "But that is what I am trying to stop. And I cannot if there is a war…" he exhaled gently thinking,

"We need to talk to them."

"To whom, the Newlin's?" Isabel said, a frown written across her features, Godric nodded, Sarah's hand tightened around Godric's, telling him that she did _not_ like that idea,

"No, Godric that is suicide." Eric said, his eyes set on his maker, she relaxed slightly, if she knew anything, she knew Eric wouldn't like that idea either.

"Don't you remember Sir? At their church," Stan then began his best Steve Newlin impression, which Sarah had to admit was quite good "'I do not negotiate with sub-humans!' You already tried talking to him…it doesn't work."

"And let me guess, you suggest brute force?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Stan coughed slightly

"If it works then why not?" Godric closed his eyes for a second and then re-opened them "I need to think about this…the Newlin's have not yet proved to be a huge threat." _(In this story, if you haven't already guessed there was no bomb_)

"Haven't proved to be a big threat?" The voice came from the small blond woman "Godric they kidnapped you!"

"Thank you Miss Stackhouse," he said with a slight smile "I am well aware of that,"

"Well I know, I was just sayin' that they _are_ a threat…as Anya said, they are planning something much bigger than before." Her eyes travelled over all the vampires in the room,

"Sookie is right." Eric said, his eyes flicking from the blond woman, to the surly looking man next to him that seemed to be glaring at Eric, to Godric.

"I will think about this, I will tell you all when I am certain of what to do." The party of vampires and humans nodded and Stan, Isabel and the couple got up to leave, moving towards the door. This left, Eric and Anya, Sarah smiled brightly and pushed off the sofa going to Eric's side and hugging him around the middle,

"Hmm…slightly different from the hello I got last time…" he said a small smile coming to his lips,

"Your sense of humour hasn't changed then?"

"Unfortunately no." the Russian woman replied and then in her leather boots walked around the sofa she had been standing behind and sat,

"Ah, always a pleasure Anya." Eric replied before looking at Godric, who smiled slightly again

"I must speak with Godric…" she said suddenly turning to look at the other two,

"Eric," Godric said looking up towards the tall blond with a slight smile "Will you take Sarah outside to get some air?"

"Yes Godric," he said with a slight nod, at first Sarah did not move but Eric's tug on her arm became stronger and Godric's eyes found hers for a brief moment before she grudgingly left the room and went outside into the garden.

"How have you been Sarah?" he asked looking at her, she wrapped her arms around herself and smiled sadly

"Ok…better now that he's home anyway." Eric nodded slightly "Eric…?" he looked at her with a slight raised eyebrow

"What…" she paused thinking of what to say "What happened? With the fellowship of the sun? Did they hurt him?" her eyes searched his face wildly

"No, they didn't hurt him." He sighed looked at her carefully "You care about him…almost as much as Sookie does for Bill…"

"Was that the couple that came in?" he smirked a little

"Yes. Indeed it was."

"Well…I defiantly care more about Godric than she does Bill because she wasn't looking at Bill through that whole meeting." The smile grew on Eric's face and she narrowed her eyes "What have you been doing? Have you been meddling again? Eric!" She said angrily "Why are you obsessed with things that aren't yours?!" he smiled again handsomely

"What can I say? I'm just very good at that game…" he paused thinking again "She interests me."

"She 'interests' you?" she rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest "That is awful. How does poor Bill feel about that?"

"So far I don't think he's my biggest fan." His eyes travelled up to the house and he added "Probably how you feel about her," she turned looking at the Russian woman that was still with Godric and Sarah let out an aggravated sigh,

"There is a reason for me not liking her though."

"Of course." He said smirking and she looked at him with that 'fearsome woman look' that every man gets, vampire or human

"Why are you so nice to me?" she suddenly said looking at him and he raised an eyebrow

"Believe me, if you weren't Godric's I wouldn't be." She shook her head looking up at him

"Maybe you should be…I like nice Eric, it's better than scary Eric."

"Yes but 'scary Eric' is a better vampire than 'nice Eric'." She shrugged gently

"Godric's nice most of the time…" Eric looked at her for a moment, the look in his eyes looked as if he knew something she didn't

"To you Sarah…yes, he's very nice."

* * *

**Ok so the responce i got was AMAZING, the amount of reviews and story alerts was just...so nice, i thank everyone so much =). Ok, so i'm not totally 100% on this chapter...i don't know why i just don't like it all that much. But at the same time it's really supposed to be about how Sarah feels about certain things. Now i have got to say if you don't understand the flashbacks, the second one i mean, i'm hoping for that to become clearer in the next chapter as i think it's going to be about how they met which links onto that flashback, which was, if you didn't understand, a car crash at the end lol. **

**I got alot of reviews saying that they liked how i wrote Godric's characters and i can tell you it isn't bloody easy! Lol, i had to re-write this a couple of times because some of the things i wrote him saying he wouldn't say and stuff like that, so if this Godric isn't as good as before i apologise because it is harder than it looks i can promise you that. Ok and before i stop writing and boring you all to death, Eric and Sarah get along, their realtionship i was trying to bring across as a big brother sister realtionship and Isabel, also friends and i know the Stan thing isn't original but tbh i didn't really like Stan and i'm pretty sure no one in their right mind would lol. Anyway keep reviewing, tell me what you thought of this chapter and keep reading! Star-crossed-eyes x**


	3. Chapter 3

**The well a waited next chapter you've all been waiting for :). Hope you like it, i worked hard on this one and i have to say i really do like it alot...i hope you like the end. That's my favourite. While writing this i listened tooooooo 'hundred', 'Trust me' and 'vienna' by the fray and in the car crash aftermarth i listened to 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan. Just incase you wanted to know. lol, hope you like it. Underlined means they were important with inspiration.**

* * *

Godric's Heart

Chapter Three

_The scene was a terrible one; the car was upside down the front of it completely blown off, she lay on the ceiling of the car, unconscious, blood tric__kling from her forehead, shards of glass stuck out of her left arm, cuts were all over her body and her skin was paler than usual. Her bronze hair lay around her head, almost encircling it. Her mother lay next to her, her skin even paler, even in the state she was in, she was still beautiful, Charlotte Wilson had always been a beautiful woman. _

_Sarah moved, shifting her body, broken glass cut into her soft skin and she made a noise of pain in her unconscious state, she was laying uncomfortably on her other arm. A dark figure stood in front of the car, his eyes surveying the wreck. He walked then, around to the drivers side of the car, he knelt down, he could see the younger girl through the hole that used to be a window but now it had no glass in it, she had her back to him, her body on top of her left arm,_

"_H-h-help," he heard it, the slightest of a whisper, his eyes flicked down to the older woman, tears were running down her beautiful face and her body was broken…she was almost gone…he could feel it. He looked at her, his eyes carefully scanning her until she said "Please," _

"_How did this happened?" he asked her, the woman looked up at him crying, _

"_They were driving straight towards me…there was nothing I could do but turn the c-car…" she suddenly reached out to him and he caught her hand, holding it gently…no one deserved to die alone "I d-did it so the impact wouldn't be on her s-side…" he could feel her body violently shaking more and more "S-save her p-p-please!" She cried, his eyes flicked to the younger girl "Look after her; I need someone to protect her!" She cried out, the young man grasped her hand more tightly and looked directly into the seemingly older looking woman's eyes. _

"_I promise you, I will protect her with my life." The older woman smiled then and exhaled closing her eyes, she opened them one last time to say, _

"_Thank you…thank you so…" she trailed off and blinked "Oh…oh God I'm scared!" he smiled sadly_

"_Do not be frightened, death is only the beginning," she nodded and her eyes began to close slowly_

"_I love my baby girl…I love her so much…" and she took her last breath and she was gone. The young man's eyes suddenly flicked to the younger girls body, he stood and quicker than the speed of light he was at her side of the car, he carefully pulled at the handle, he had to be quick, he could already hear the savages coming to feed on what was left of them, but the door would not open. His eyes evaluated the wreck and grabbed hold of the frame and pulled the whole door off its hinges. He knelt down then, his eyes scanning the girl, he gently placed his hand upon her cheek and a small sad smile came to his face as her eyes flickered open. She looked at him for a moment; she looked like she was still dreaming, she breathed in slowly blinking, the young man in front of her was pale, he was wearing a white shirt and she could see tattoos travelling around his arms. She blinked, a light was shinning down on him and she frowned gently, _

"_Are you an angel?" she a__sked, he couldn't help smiling and he tucked her long brown hair behind her ear_

"_No child…" he laughed softly,_

"_Am I dead?" she whispered, her eyes blinking slowly, _

"_No, you are alive and I am going to keep you safe." _

"_Promise?" she questioned still looking up at him, he smiled slightly again_

"_I promise." _

"_Where is my mum?" she asked him__ eyes closing, when he didn't answer her, she opened them again looking up at him, he was looking at her, his eyes soft but no smile on his face, she frowned gently and turned her head slowly looking behind her. "No…" she said, tears immediately springing to her eyes, "No…no…" she said tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, she began to cry then, a sound of pure sadness, pure heartbreak. For Godric, it had been a long time since he'd heard such a sound and he immediately wanted to make it better, make it stop. She rolled, wincing as she did so and crawled by her hands and knees to her mother's side, tears splattered from her face onto the car top, "No…" she whispered "This can't be happening…your all I have left," she gasped a couple of times as the tears kept falling "Mum…" she brushed her fingers down the tear tracks on Charlotte's face, "Please," she whispered "Please wake up now." Her mother had died in pain and in fear…_

_Godric's attention suddenly went to the footsteps getting nearer__ and the jeers of the vampires that were laughing about wanting to feed on the wounded and innocent, as quick as a flash he reached into the car and began pulling her out _

"_NO!" She screamed reaching for her mother, "NO! I HAVE TO STAY WITH HER!" She screamed as he pulled her out and lifted her into his arms, she was too weak to even try to fend him off. She kept screaming as he began walking towards the woods, _

"_Listen to me," he said stopping at the edge of the woods, she looked up at him, tears still trailing down her face, "You must be quiet; I promised your mother I would protect you before she died and so I will but you must be quiet." He said slightly pleadingly, she swallowed, trying to stop her sobs, "Your mother died trying to protect you and unless you stop screaming they will find us and your mother would have died in vain." She blinked up at him, tear tracks still evident on her face, she let out a shaky breath and nodded up at him, he smiled sadly, _

"_I know it hurts now, but you are going to be alright." She smiled tearful at him and then he began to move through the forest again._

* * *

_He watched her silently; tear tracks were still down her face from where she'd cried in her sleep, his head was to one side as he sat on the opposite side of the sofa watching her. It was now that he realised just how beautiful she was, the light made her skin a golden tint and her hair was swept over to one side. She had been asleep for a whole day now, he'd left her on the sofa where she'd fallen asleep last night, she was emotionally drained but he was happy to see that her injuries had almost completely healed thanks to his blood. He didn't know if she even knew what was going on but she'd drank it anyway. He had already worked out that at the moment she was fragile__, but that was what was different to humans and vampires, humans felt a lot more and sometimes it was their downfall. But at the same time he missed having those feelings, feelings of needing someone. Did he miss being human? In some ways, but in others not. He could see her dreams. He could feel her fear. She was so tiny and so…he smiled a little, so human. The knock came to the door and he looked up his eye brow raised slightly, he got up and walked over to her, picking her up and using his speed to race to his bedroom where he placed her on the bed. Her eyes flickered open for a moment and he sat on the bed beside her, _

"_Sleep child." _

"_Why…why am I in here?" she asked and his hand brushed her cheek, the tears being wiped away with his thumb with a slight smile,_

"_Because I fear it isn't safe for you out there, go back to sleep." She blinked looking at him but then turned over into his touch, the knock came again and he looked up, carefully he removed his hand from under her cheek before walking out of the bed room and closing the door behind him. _

"_Sir," the low growl of Stan came as he opened the front door, Isabel also stood there, _

"_Godric," she said with a small__ smile walking in with Stan, they reached the living room and Stan suddenly stopped. His eyes flicked around the room, narrowed in suspicion, _

"_Is there someone else here…?" Stan paused and then added "Sheriff." _

"_Perhaps, but that is of my concern…not yours." He sat on the sofa and Isabel and Stan did the same "Anything to report?"_

"_No, at the moment everything seems normal." Stan said shaking his head_

"_Yes, there isn't that much trouble at the moment, everything seems fine." Isabel added_

"_That__ is always good," he said with a nod and a smile "I have heard that an organisation called 'the fellowship of the sun' are becoming more popular among humans who…" he paused thinking "Do not like our presence." _

"_Yeah," Stan growled slightly "Run by some family called the Newlin's, I don't like 'em." _

"_Stan, you dislike anything human." Isabel said rolling her eyes, _

"_Yeah and what of it?" he said looking at her, _

"_Stan, you know that my goal is for humans and vampires to live together peacefully, sooner or later you are going to have to accept them." Godric said simply, _

"_I do accept them sheriff, I accept her human don't I?"_

"_That's only because if you ever tried to hurt him I'd kill you," Isabel said narrowing her eyes, _

"_Don't threaten me Isabel." Stan growled glaring at her and getting to his feet, "Or I swear I'll-"_

"_You'll what?" both hadn't noticed Godric get up, "I have business with Isabel Stan, I will call you later." Stan began to protest but with a look from Godric was silenced and gone. _

"_Thank you Godric," Isabel said looking up at him, he was still watching the front door where Stan had exited, _

"_You know he is not all bad…he just needs to be lead the right way." He suddenly looked at her, "I have a favour to ask of you." _

"_Oh?" _

"_T__he poor girl," Isabel said walking into the bedroom and towards the bed, Godric had explained the story to her and Isabel, having slightly more feeling than most vampires as she had a human companion, could help him. _

"_I thought you could check for anymore injuries, just in case. I know my blood should have-"_

"_You gave her your blood?" Isabel asked amazed looking at him with a frown, Godric looked at her and said, _

"_She is just a child." Isabel blinked in surprise, _

"_She may be a child but she is also very beautiful." She said, her eye brow rose and a small smile came to Godric's lips_

"_What are you insinuating Isabel?" Isabel laughed, _

"_Ok, I will look her over just in case, it's always good to be sure."_

"_Thank you." He said closing the door as he walked out._

_It was the feeling that came to his attention before the screaming, _

"_Godric!" He turned looking at the bedroom door where Isabel's shout had come from, he walked quickly to the bedroom door and looked in, Isabel was restraining a screaming Sarah and he sighed gently before walking towards the two and then sitting on the bed next to her and capturing her wrists as she tried to get Isabel to let her go, _

"_Calm down." He said softly and she looked at him, breathing heavily, new tears glittering down her cheeks, he reached forward and brushed her tears away with his thumb "There is no need for crying," she was looking at him, her jaw set angrily "You are angry and that is understandable, you have lost something dear to you that you cannot get back. But, it is a fact of life…people die," he said fixing her with his beautiful dark eyes "The people left behind morn and then they get on with their lives, but your mother loved you, she told me that herself. So," he said raising both his eyebrows "You do not need to cry, she did not die alone and her biggest fear was you being unprotected, so I promised her I'd look after you, which I am. She died a happy woman and her soul is at peace." Sarah swallowed, her eyes burning as she looked at him, _

"_What are you?" she asked desperately, trying to stop her sobs "How can you look eighteen and know so much?!" he smiled with sad eyes_

"_Because I have been alive for a very long time." _

"_Godric," he turned his head looking at Isabel "She's fine, no other injuries." _

"_Good, thank you Isabel." Sarah looked up towards Isabel_

"_I'm sorry…I just…" she sighed gently closing her eyes, tears hanging onto her eyelashes_

"_It's ok, I understand," she said squeezing Sarah's shoulder and smiling comfortingly, Sarah nodded and let out a sigh. "I must go, I have other things to deal with tonight...I hope you understand," Godric nodded and Isabel nodded at Sarah before leaving. _

_Sarah sniffed slightly pulling her cardigan over her hands and wiping her eyes, _

"_God," she laughed tearfully "I feel like a little kid again," Godric watched her with his fascinating eyes which held so much. She looked at him for a moment "Thank you…for everything." He looked at her before saying_

"_I said I would protect you…"_

"_Yeah," she said laughing again "But you didn't have to," he looked at her smile and for some reason it made him feel…different. She frowned gently tucking her hair behind one ear "What…" she paused looking up at him "What would have happened if you hadn't of taken me?" he looked at her exhaling gently, _

"_Things you do not need to know," he stood up and walked back to the door going to leave_

"_Wait…" he turned looking at her as she stood up and walked towards him, she stopped just in front of him, looked down nervously and then stood on tip toe kissing him on the cheek and he raised an eyebrow _

"_And what exactly was that for?" she blushed gently and smiled, her eyes on the carpet, she sighed gently and looked up at him_

"_For being you."_

"Are you ok?" she blinked out of her flash back and looked up at the stunning blond vampire, she smiled nervously

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she saw the rise of his eye brow signalling that she was being too quiet.

"He's watching us." Eric said, both looked up to the house to see the figure of Godric standing at the window, watching them silently,

"Does that mean she's gone?" She asked looking up at Eric, he shook his head and indicated to the sofa behind Godric; they were still talking. "How long do you think it will take?"

"I'm not sure," he said narrowing his eyes a little in thought "I don't know what their talking about." She laughed

"That's true…" she looked up at him, shivering slightly from the cool night air and wrapping her arms around herself more tightly "Eric…what did you mean when you said 'To you…yes, he's very nice'?" Eric looked up to the figure of Godric before saying,

"Everyone has different sides to them, what I'm saying is that Godric is one of those people."

"Yeah but…" she paused frowning a little "Why? Has he done something he shouldn't have?" Eric laughed a little

"Sarah, he's 2000 years old, of course he has." She smiled

"I keep forgetting that…" suddenly Eric looked up, a slight frown on his face and he looked around suspiciously, "…What?"

"Someone else is here. I think we should go back inside." Her eyes widened in alarm and she turned her head looking up at Godric who'd obviously sensed her feeling and almost automatically he moved. He was outside in a second, standing with them, he looked up at Eric

"What is it?"

"Someone else is here." Eric said quietly, his hand was around Sarah's arm and she looked at Godric, panic in her eyes, suddenly somewhere near by there was an ear piercing scream and Sarah jumped. Eric and Godric exchanged glances,

"Go back inside." He ordered her and she looked at him for a moment

"But I don't want to leave you-"

"I can take care of myself, go." She gave Eric and Godric one last look before running towards the house.

"What is going on?" the Russian accented voice hit her ears as she got inside the house backing away from the French windows,

"Someone is out there, did you hear the scream?" the Russian woman nodded

"I will go and help them, I will tell him you got here," she said looking at Sarah,

"Thank you." She said surprised, Anya nodded curtly before going outside. Sarah suddenly took in a sharp breath…she was alone. She turned violently, her heart rate speeding in her chest, her eyes wide, she walked quickly to the bedroom and looked over her shoulder as she did so. A huge bang in the night made her jump, she turned and fear struck through her heart, breathing quickly she backed away until she felt her back hit the bathroom door. She grabbed the handle and let herself in, slamming the door shut and locking it. She left the lights off in the bathroom, that way no one would know she was in there; she swallowed making her breathing become normal again.

"Ok Sarah," she whispered leaning on the sink "Calm down…it was probably just an animal…a fox maybe? Sometimes they sound like women screaming…get a grip." She looked up into the shinning silver mirror and took in a huge breath, her heart rate returning to normal.

* * *

"What do you think it was?" Eric questioned standing on the road side with his maker

"I am not sure…" his eyes flicked from tree to tree, looking for anything that could had set off the scream, "Are you sure you sensed someone close by?"

"Positive."

"Godric." Both turned to look at the Russian woman who'd run up the road at full speed,

"Anya. What are you doing here?" Godric asked suddenly a frown appearing on his usually unemotional face,

"I came to help, don't worry, your human got into the house." She pouted slightly "She is…fine. Not that it matters, human's are weak. Did you work out what made the sound?"

"No." Eric said curtly "I'm afraid not. We have found nothing…"

"Let us go back…there is nothing we can do." All three vampires nodded before beginning to run at top speed back towards the house.

* * *

"Sarah." It was more of an order than a question; she looked up from her seat on the side of the bath and sighed gently standing up and walking to the bathroom door. Her slender fingers wrapped around the door handle and she unlocked the door, she already guessed that he'd heard the click of the lock and wasn't surprised that when she opened the door he was standing in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes sad, his eyes scanned her features,

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said smiling sadly, her head resting on the door as she looked up at him, "Anything out there?"

"We did not find anything, although that doesn't mean nothing was there…" his and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and he added "Take care if you leave the house." She nodded swallowing and then sighing deeply, she went to walk past him but he caught her arm, "What is wrong?"

"I'm tired of being terrified." She said simply looking up at him, he inhaled gently and then smiled slightly

"There is no need to be afraid, I will look after you." She laughed sadly looked back up at him, her emerald eyes glinting

"Not for me." His expression changed to one of understanding, he suddenly cupped both her cheeks and looked directly into her eyes

"You do not need to worry about me,"

"But I do!" She exclaimed and placed her hands on his shoulders "I'm scared you're going to be taken away from me." He smiled sadly then and shook his head lightly

"You are not going to." He whispered before placing his arms around her and embracing her, she closed her eyes trying to forget, trying to make it just her and him, asking for just one moment where neither was worried about the other. Just a moment of peace.

"I love you…so much." She said opening her eyes,

"You mean more to me than the whole world Sarah…I love you would not be enough for me to say." She bit her lip trying to stop herself from crying. Now Sarah was not one of these people that constantly cried but when you have had many sleepless nights and when you are so scared you feel physically sick you can get very emotional, this was their first night, their first night since he'd returned. She suddenly drew away from him and began to walk away but stopped mid walk and then she turned, he smiled at her and she suddenly walked quickly to him and her lips crashed onto his. His hand came to the back of her neck as he kissed back, bliss exploded through every fiber of her soul, her hands on his cheeks. Their kiss deepened and he placed his other hand on her lower back, they had not kissed like that in a while. Slowly they broke off and she took in a breath, looking at him, he rested his forehead on her own. "You are too perfect for words…" he said and she smiled beautifully and replied,

"And I'm yours…completely."

* * *

**Little bit to romantic? Mabye...i did like it tho lol, as always do tell me what you thought andddd thanks to everyone who reviewed and you favourited the story andddd a bit thank you to people that clicked on favourite author! Thank you so much! So yeah, keep reviewing and reading. Star-crossed-eyes x**

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallooooooo fan fictionnnnn! I know…it's been…like forever. But it's because the chapter uploader thingy didn't work but it's alllll good now! Well all I can say is that reviews and story alerts AND favorite author alerts just KEEP GROWING! Literally I can't tell you how happy it makes me and how much it means to me and how many e-mails I get a day. (My inbox is going crazy! Although I wouldn't have it any other way =))**

**Winchesterxgirl**** – You asked if they'd been 'kissy' (Ha I loved that) before and they have just not in the story. When I wrote about the characters I didn't want them to be constantly having sex or making out and stuff, they're meant to be sweet =). **

**Oh everyone! By the way thought I'd tell you that obviously they didn't just start going out, there was a build up. And on that note I want to add if any of you want to suggest any ideas or anything please do, I can't guarantee I'll use it but you know…**

Godric's Heart

Chapter Four

She sat up gasping for breath, cool sweat running from her forehead,

"Sarah?" she turned looking at him trying to get her breath back, his expression was a frown and he sat up moving closer to her, his hand on the side of her neck and cheek bone "Another bad dream?" she nodded still trying to get her breath back, "What was it this time?" she swallowed shaking her head

"I can't remember," he looked at her and then sat up totally and smiled sadly

"I can tell when you are lying to me Sarah…" she shut her eyes and drew her knees into her chest placing her head on her knees, she heard him sigh before moving and embracing her, his head resting on her shoulder. "You do not have to tell me...please do not get upset,"

"I'm not upset because of you" she said turning her head to face him, "I will tell you...i promise, just not now." she paused thinking and then said

"Do you remember…" she began looking at him "That I once asked you if you were an angel?" he smiled, brushing her hair from her eyes

"How could I forget?"

"Well…I think you answered wrong." He laughed, raising an eyebrow

"And why is that?"

"Because your perfect…everything about you is just…" she giggled gently "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I am far from perfect." He smiled again and then he said "Come, you must sleep, you are tired." He lay back down and leaned on his hand watching her, she sighed happily before dropping down beside him and then turning her head to look at him. He raised an eyebrow and she laughed showing her brilliant smile

"What's it like to feel other people's emotions?" he considered this for a moment,

"It depends what feeling the person is having…if it is someone you care about it can be good and bad because you can feel when they are ecstatic but…when that person is scared or angry or…anything bad you just want to stop them from feeling that way." she thought for a second and then asked

"What about glamoring?" he looked at her then with a look she vaguely recognized, it wasn't angry but it was most defiantly not happy, then she realized that it was the look he gave her when he didn't want her to know something…usually it was a protection thing but she didn't understand why she would need protection from knowing about glamoring.

"That…" he trailed off "That is for another time." He ended calmly and she looked at him frowning for a moment, why did he not want to talk about it? She'd heard of it and she'd seen it happen…what was wrong with telling her what it felt like?

"What aren't you telling me?" she suddenly said looking at him suspiciously, his expression remained un-readable, sometimes she wished she could sense his feelings too…then she'd know if she was right or wrong. And most importantly if he was lying to her.

"I'm sorry but I do not know what you mean." He said raising both eye brows,

"Yes you do." She said "Godric what aren't you telling me?"

"If there is someone who should be asking that question it should be me." He said and she knew he was talking about the dream,

"Ok so you're going to throw that at me?" she said pursing her lips,

"Please do not do this Sarah." He said simply "It is day light and I am tired, we should both be asleep." She looked at him for a long while then "Please…tonight but not now." She looked at his perfect eyes and made a sound of annoyance

"Damn you and your eyes." He smiled slightly and looked at her

"Sleep…you are tired." She sighed gently before pulling herself towards him and feeling his body surround hers and wrapping her arm around his waist. She drifted into an uneasy sleep, nightmares haunting her…something, something was not right.

* * *

She woke suddenly to the sound of her phone, shifted under the weight of Godric's arms and slowly peeled her eyes open. She groaned at being woken up and reached out for her phone, she glanced at the screen to see the missed call and was suddenly wide awake. She didn't recognize the number and growled in frustration before looking at the sleeping face of Godric before kissing him on the cheek and wriggling out of his arms and walking out of the bedroom silently. She stood in a black strap top and her underwear, not bothering to pull her dressing gown on, she looked at the digital clock on the phone, it was five thirty in the afternoon. She pressed the dial button and placed the phone to her ear listening to the ringing.

"Hello?" she asked as the ringing stopped and breathing came to the other end of the phone, she waited for a reply but there was none "Um I can hear you at the other end of the phone…I can hear your breathing why did you call me?" she waited for another moment or two before rolling her eyes "I'm putting the phone down now, your wasting my time-"

"_Are you alone?" _the voice suddenly asked, the person was whispering and she frowned dragging her fingers through her hair

"What? Look, who the hell is this?"

"_That doesn't matter. All you need to know is that they are coming…_" she raised a critical eyebrow,

"And who is that?"

"_They are coming and they are coming for you._"

"Who?! Who are you?!" she said impatiently

"_They do not think its right…._"

"That what isn't right? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about…"

"_Think about it!_"

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about and if you don't leave me alone I am going to report this number to the police. Goodbye." And with that she disconnected the call shaking her head "How ridiculous," she looked at her phone and said "Your going to have to try better than that to scare me mister."

She shook her head and rubbed her tied eyes before yawning and walking back to the bedroom, she sighed gently and padded across the carpet and instead of going back into bed she walked to the bathroom. She closed the door softly and turned the taps on, the steaming water fuming up as she watched the water plummet into the clean white bath with silver feet. She stretched, helping her muscles wake up and grabbed the bubble bath before pouring some in, she turned from cold water on and let the water become the right temperature before stripping off and climbing in the sea of bubbles.

She closed her eyes laying her head on the edge of the tub, letting her limbs rest in the warm water, she smiled and blew the bubbles from her hand lazily. Her eyes flicked to the window, the sun was beginning to set and she smiled slightly, soon he would be up and that made her incredibly happy.

It was about fifteen minutes later that the bathroom door opened revealing the bare-chested Godric who raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, she could tell he'd just woken up, he had that 'just-woken-up' look about him. She smiled beautifully and he sat down on the toilet seat lid watching her,

"You are being a pervert."

"Perhaps." He said a small smile coming to his lips and she giggled covering her face with her hands and sighing, "Why did you get up before me?" he asked his eyes scanning her, she smiled a little and the water made a sound as she moved the water around.

"Prank caller." He raised an eyebrow in question and she shook her head smiling slightly "He said that people were coming for me or something stupid like that…prank callers are getting stupider by the second. He even did the stupid breathing down the phone thing." He raised both eye brows with a small smile and stood up walking towards the bath and kneeling down, his hand trailing in the water, she turned on her side to watch him with her beautiful eyes, her hands folded under her cheek.

"What exactly did he say?" his expression was soft and she smiled slightly watching him, he was looking at her with such love and it just reminded her of why exactly she was in love with him.

"He said…" she sighed, "That 'they' were coming for me…"

"Anything else?"

"Um…well when I said I didn't understand, he said that 'they do not think it's right'. And then I said I was putting the phone down because he was wasting my time." As she looked at him she could see a small glint in his eye, "…what?" he exhaled gently and his eyes scanned her features before he said

"Nothing, where is your phone?"

"In the living room," she said the smile gone from her face "Why? Oh Godric he wasn't serious!" she exclaimed and he looked at her a small sad smile on his face,

"We do not know that for sure," he stood up and then walked from the bathroom, she rolled her eyes and got up out of the bath and wrapping a towel around her form.

"Godric!" She said walking across the bedroom and into the living room where he stood with her phone "Godric…just forget about it!" He gave her a look which made her sigh and cross her arms as he pressed redial.

"Hello?" he said putting it on loud speaker and placing the phone on the table, there was no response "This is Godric. Sheriff of Dallas. Why are you ringing my Sarah and telling her these things?"

"_I am doing it because if I do not then they will take her and there is nothing you can do about it._"

"Is that so?" Godric said raising an eyebrow,

"_Yes, she is in grave danger and it is because of you that she is,_" he looked towards her and saw her draw in a breath

"The fellowship of the sun?"

"_No._"

"That's bullshit!" She said loudly walking over to the phone but was silenced by Godric putting up his hand

"And how exactly are they planning to take her? It is virtually impossible." Godric said his tone rather bored,

"_They are stronger than you." _

"I have been on Earth for a very long time...I doubt it."

"_Mark my words…they will come._"

"You do not have to fear for Sarah's life, I will never let anything happen to her."

"_Perhaps not…but there are ones that would._"

"Yes but they have no contact with her without me."

"_I do not know what else to tell you apart from that they want to take her and they will, you cannot watch her twenty four seven that is impossible._ _I must go._" And with that the phone went dead, Godric started at the phone for a minute or so, Sarah blinked taking in a breath and opening her mouth to say words that she just couldn't find.

"I…I need to call Eric." He said suddenly looking up at her, "He needs to be here as a second protector,"

"I don't need a second protector Godric, honestly I-"

"One of us will be with you at all times,-"

"No! Godric listen to me!" She said taking his hand "I will be fine."

"I can not guarantee that with just me. Eric would never cross me, I am his maker and right now he is the only one I can trust with your safety."

"Please! Stop treating me like a child I can look after-"

"You are a child!" He shouted and she blinked at his sudden anger, "Don't you see? This is all my fault! Why did I not just take you to the police?! Why did I do this to you?!" she could see the pain in his expression and she fixed him with her most fierce look.

"Now listen to me. I would _never_ trade any of the time I've had with you and I wouldn't want my life any other way! And you stop thinking about what I know your thinking about right now! I am not going anywhere!"

"You cannot stay here."

"I am staying here! I will NOT leave you, so don't even try!"

"I have to stop putting you in danger Sarah! You do not understand!"

"YES I DO!" She shouted "I understand perfectly! I understand that you're scared and that you don't want anyone to hurt me but don't you even try sending me away because I will not go!" they stood opposite each other for a second in silence before he broke it.

"I do not know who this threat is,"

"It's the fellowship of the sun! No one else cares!"

"But why would this man," he indicated to the phone "Lie?!"

"Because! Perhaps he is with the fellowship and doesn't like what they are trying to do, but feels like he's betraying them if he says it's them!"

"I do not think anyone could understand what you just said." He raised an eyebrow, hands in his pockets and she made an exasperated sound,

"Nothings going to happen to me…what if we just ignore this nut job on the end of the phone because he's obviously lying." She said squeezing his hand in hers, her emerald eyes pleading with him, he looked away

"I cannot-" she placed her hand on his cheek turning him to look at her,

"Please." He sighed impatiently and took her face in his hands

"Fine. But you promise me if anything happens, anything that is not normal you will do what I say."

"Ok I'll do that."

"Even if I tell you to leave and go to a safer place." She began to pull away from him shaking her head, attempting to make excuses but he stopped her fixing her with his burning eyes "Give me your word you will do so Sarah or this deal is off." She closed her eyes sighing gently before saying

"Fine…I promise you I will do what you tell me to if something out of the ordinary happens."

* * *

"My Lord." the woman bowed her head in respect going to her knees in front of the shadow cast throne. It was on a stone platform, the steps leading up to it and also the stone flooring around the platform, cold and harsh.

"My child…" the voice said, it was older, slightly frail and whispery, "You bring news?"

"Indeed I do my lord," her accented voice rolled off her tongue as she looked up at the shadowy figure

"Excellent…what of him?" he questioned her,

"He is…attached." She said the word as though it burned her to say it, "It is disturbing."

"Ah…I feared this." The voice whispered, it sounded so ancient it echoed around the room and sounded as if it was coming from every direction, "I wake after two hundred years to find…this?" he said it with a hint of anger and she swallowed feeling her hairs begin to stand on end. "Tell me…what are your feelings?"

"As always I love him. And he is still mine." The wheezy laugh blew through the room like a cool breeze sending a shiver down her spine,

"And he does not feel the same?" the question lingered in the air for a moment,

"I am afraid that he does not…he is distracted by…_it_."

"We must rid him of the distraction then." The voice said and a smile slid onto her ruby red lips,

"Is that so my Lord?"

"Yes my child…it is so."

* * *

**Ooooooooooo, i know it's been slightly boring but it will be picking up in the next chapter wooooooo! So yeah tell me what you think and what not. Peace out. Star-Crossed-Eyes x **


	5. Chapter 5

Godric's Heart

Chapter Five

She had her eyes closed as she thought; she could hear him as he looked over papers. They were sitting on the sofa and she had been reading a book but then began to do that thing where because you were thinking you don't take anything in and had put it down closing her eyes. She was lying down, her head resting on his leg and he was looking through whatever business it was that Godric did, she'd never really asked him about it because it was too complicated and half the time it was because he didn't want to scare her. Some of the punishments for vampires were vulgar. She would have to go to collage soon…she was already enrolled in one but at the moment it was the summer so she didn't have to go. Suddenly the door bell went; she felt the muscles in his leg tense and her eyes opened slowly, she looked up at him and could see his mind working at ten speed. He was contemplating whether to open the door or not.

She sat up slowly and she could see his eyes fixed on the door, the papers in his hand frozen in midair,

"Sir." The growl of Stan made her exhale in relief, holding a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, Godric went to the door and opened it to reveal Stan who looked at him strangely "everything alrigh'?"

"Everything is fine." Godric said with a hint of warning, telling Stan to back off,

"Ok…where's Isabel?"

"She is not here yet." Godric said, his eyes flickering back up to Sarah who'd stood up and walked over to the kitchen

"That's not like Isabel…" Stan said in surprise

"I'm sure she was just held up." He said with a flicker of a smile, they sat in the living room as perusal, talking about things Sarah no longer listened to. As they talked she thought about how this was only Godric's third night back and someone else had already threatened them. She frowned in thought bringing out a knife to cut up some vegetables, she hadn't eaten since yesterday and was very hungry, that was the thing with living with a vampire, you honestly always forgot to eat. Suddenly the knife slipped, slicing into her finger, she hissed in pain dropping it on the counter top and automatically bringing her finger up to her mouth and sucking at the wound.

"Son of a-" She swore under her breath and looked up to see both Godric and Stan looking at her, Stan had an irritated look on his face until a bead of blood dripped down her finger and splattered on the worktop. She could see it happening before it happened and locked eyes with him sternly before pulling at a piece of kitchen paper and wrapping it around her finger. She knew Stan could smell her blood and she could see the sudden look of hunger on his face as he looked at her darkly,

"Stan." Godric said forcefully causing him to look back at his sheriff, "Is that all?" he stood, although quite small, Godric was an intimidating vampire, he seeped power as he rose an eyebrow at Stan who coughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a couple of days." He said getting up and walking towards the door, he passed the kitchen but could feel Godric's hard stare on his back, so did not stop but he did look at her, a small smirk coming to his lips and causing her to grit her teeth.

The door shut behind him and she let out the breath she was holding,

"You need to be careful around him Sarah…" he was suddenly beside her and she jumped

"Don't do that!" She said placing her hand over her heart

"Do not do what?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"The speed thing! It scares the life out of me!"

"I apologise." He said with a small smile and she shook her head and then turned her attention to the work surface, there was a drop of splattered blood on it and she unwrapped the kitchen paper and looked at the cut, examining it in the light of the apartment. She suddenly felt his rough hands take hers and she turned to him, his eyes surveyed the cut with mild interest, "It does fascinate me." He said in the same tone as usual

"What does?" she said, an amused but confused look on her face

"That humans do not heal straight away…" he brought her finger closer to his eyes "And that this hurts you…it is not a large cut…" he said with a faint smile

"Hey! I have a low pain threshold! Plus…I think it was more the shock." He laughed a little, a small very Godric like laugh that made her smile. He then looked down at the work surface and brushed his fore finger across the spot of blood, transferring it to his finger.

"Hm…" he commented looking at it and she rolled her eyes going back to her knife and washing it before continuing the cutting of vegetables. "You are AB Negative?" he said suddenly and in surprise, she frowned gently turning to look at him

"I guess…why?"

"That is…your blood type is rare."

"I know…didn't I tell you that I almost died from lack of blood once? That was when I was about six, they thought I was going to die." She said "Why? Don't you like it?" she said looking at him and he smiled

"No…I like it a lot it is just…very odd."

"Why?" she laughed

"That you are my favourite blood type."

"Am I now?" she said smiling, "Well…then we know what that means."

"I'm afraid I do not," he said softly coming closer to her, she laughed a little as his hands settled on the counter top with her in the middle "Would you like to tell me?" he asked looking straight at her

"It means," she whispered as she leaned forwards, her lips brushing against his "That technically…you want to eat me." She saw the small twitch of his lips into a smile as he looked into her soul with his eyes

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She said before pressing her lips against his, he responded by kissing her more deeply, his hands on her hips when suddenly out of no where the front door was kicked open with a bang. He was in front of her before she could stop him, protecting her from whatever it was that came on through the door.

"You know…" both saw a man in a grey suit step through the opening of the front door, he looked like he'd just stepped out of Victorian England, he had a cane and a top hat, he was quite good looking and in his early twenties "You really shouldn't lock your doors because that…" he pointed with the end of the cane at the broken down door "Is what happens." He had an English accent and according to the colour of his skin he most certainly wasn't alive,

"Why are you here?" Godric asked, he didn't sound happy to see the man in front of him,

"Well…I'm not here by choice." He said with a shrug and walked to the sofa and sat down "I'm the calm before the storm." He brought out a cigarette and a lighter and lit the end of it taking a drag

"What do you mean?" Godric said, she could sense his anger at this man and the pressure of his arm around her, keeping her behind him

"You did not _honestly_ think he would be ok with this?" he said looking at Sarah and placing his feet on the table "Because if you did your younger than I thought."

"I am not young. You for one know that." He said his eyes dead set on the man in front of him, the man's lips tugged into a smile

"I see you avoided the question there _brother_."

"You have no right to call me that. I left that nest a long time ago." The other man stood up and using speed went towards the two but Godric met him half way, stopping him from going anywhere near Sarah, the man smiled looking down at him,

"Ah that is very true but…his blood still runs in your veins whether you like it or not."

"He released me years ago. I owe him nothing." Godric hissed,

"You owe him everything." The man whispered with a smirk and Godric gritted his teeth, the mans eyes then glanced up to Sarah and locked onto hers, she felt her heart beat quicken at his look, his eyes were dark and looked as though they were reading your soul. "So this is she…" he said quietly "She is beautiful I'll give you that…" he said with a smooth smile that sent a shiver down her spine. "Godric what you have to understand is that…" He sighed gently "Human's are food…yes, toys…yes…pets? Defiantly, if treated like one but treating them as if they are as worthy as us?" he asked shaking his head "That's a big no." he laughed slightly at Godric's expression "What changed? You used to think like us but now? What happened to turn you into such a weak being?"

"I am not weak. And I fear stronger than you, treating humans as equals has its own rewards and if you cannot see them then you yourself are blind."

"No…I am just embracing the old vampire views that worked fine when we weren't out in the open. And he wakes up after two hundred years to find that one of his most loyal followers had _disserted _him, embraced the very thing he was against _and _has a human-" he paused and looked at her "I say…what does he call you?"

"Um…girlfriend?"

"Yes! Has a human lover, who he treats with more respect than other vampires…can you see why he is not happy?"

"I neither want to see nor care. Now get out of my house."

"Unfortunately…" the other vampire began "As I said before, I'm the calm before the storm and the storm is very nearly here." Godric turned suddenly to look at her, he walked towards her looking her directly in the eye and whispering

"I need you to go into the bedroom and lock the door. Now."

"Why? What's going on, who is he?" she asked looking at him, he took her hand in his and said

"Do not worry about who he is, but i need you safe...they are not like me." he said shaking his head, she looked over his shoulder at the man who had a small smile on his face as he sat back down, she bit her lip and pulled him across the living room past the man and to the bedroom door,

"Can't we just go?" she whispered looking at him "I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I will not be," he said placing his hand on her cheek and looking at her with a small sad smile "I will be perfectly fine, but i need you to stay in the bedroom...please do not come out until i say." she looked at him nevously "Please Sarah, do this for me." he added looking at her and she nodded.

"Ok, but don't let them hurt you...not for me." he smiled slightly

"I would do anything to keep you from harm," he kissed her softly and she closed her eyes at his light touch "Be safe." he whispered in her ear before reaching for the door handle and shutting her in. She stood for a moment feeling the sudden emptiness of his touch being removed, she stared at the door for a moment before closing her eyes willing God not to take away another person she loved with all her heart.

* * *

"He can get through a door Godric." The man said sitting back down

"Well he will have to get through me to do that." Godric said looking at the man "If any of you attempt to touch her I will kill you without hesitation."

"_Love_ to see you try." The man replied with a smirk.

* * *

She sat with her back against the headboard, her eyes wide open as she stared at the door, her arms wrapped around her legs listening to the mumbles being said on the outside of the door. Her heart was thumping against her chest like a bird trapped in a cage and she was terrified for what seemed like the hundredth time. She wasn't sure what to do, there were two ways to look at this, one she could stay in the bedroom, be safe and let Godric worry less or she could go out there and stand by him showing them all that she wasn't scared of what they tried to do. But at the same time, Godric hadn't ever been this nervous about something before, she didn't like that she didn't know what was going on either.

It had been about fifteen minutes and so far the only people she'd heard we're Godric and the other man but apart from that…no one.

"Sarah." She jumped violently almost falling off the bed and letting her head snap towards the window,

"Eric?!" She said angrily "Urg! Why do vampires like to sneak up on people like that?!" she said angrily and he smirked

"Because all human's don't like it." She rolled her eyes

"Figures." She said dead pan standing up and walking to the window which he was standing at "What do you want?" she whispered

"I've been ordered to take you away from here-"

"No." she said crossing her arms "Look, I went in here, that's safe enough."

"Sarah. Listen to me, Godric can protect himself from these people but he cannot protect you."

"Why? Who are these people? The vampire version of the sopranos?" she questioned and when he looked at her confused she realised that Eric must not watch that much T.V.

"I'll explain on the way but come, we must go…"

"No! I'm staying here and that's-" suddenly he'd grabbed her around the waist and dragged her out of the window, his other hand covering her mouth to stop her from shrieking in surprise. Then he processed to take her by the arm dragging her quickly and quietly to a beautiful black car which could only be described as a jaguar. "Eric stop!" She hissed trying to shake off his grip but with no effect.

"No…I have to obey Godric, you know that, I have to take you somewhere safe and quickly."

"But-"

"Get in the car." He said forcefully and she sighed opening the car door and sliding into the black leather seat before carefully shutting the door as to make no noise.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking at him with her beautiful and big emerald eyes as he climbed in beside her

"Away." He replied looking at her from the corner of his eye

"…for how long?" he looked at her before starting the ignition,

"Until Godric's dealed with this." He said briefly

"…But, how long will that take," he began to drive the car and looked at her

"I don't know. I'm sorry." They sped down the road in the dark, the car spitting up leaves behind them,

"But I don't want to do this! Stop the car!" She said but heard the familiar sounds of the doors locking, she looked at him fiercely "Let me out!"

"No! Look Sarah, he wants to protect you! You cannot go back…at least not yet anyway."

"STOP THE CAR!" She shouted but he shook his head, she tugged at the door handle but it was no use, "ERIC! STOP THE-"

* * *

She was beginning to think she was unlucky in cars, although for the second time it wasn't the drivers fault that the car crashed, her body lay in the road a couple of meters from the car. She was battered and bruised but remained mostly unharmed thanks to Eric who had grabbed her just in time as the tree was thrown into the windscreen. He groaned,

"Sarah?" He said coughing slightly "Sarah are you alright?" he pushed himself off the road and walked towards her, clicking his neck as he went, the wounds on his arms and legs healing as he walked to her unmoving body. He kneeled down and turned her over carefully, she was unconscious and his eyes scanned her form and he found that there was a small cut on her head which meant she'd hit her head on the concrete. He turned looking at his car which had been pretty torn up, the passenger door was open from where he'd hauled himself and her out and a tree was embedded in the windscreen, not to mention the fact that it had completely rocketed off the road and was now vertical to a tree. He looked up at the starry night sky and thought for a second wondering what to do,

"Eric." He froze at his name and the heavily accented Russian syllables

"Ah…Anya, _always _a pleasure." He said lowering Sarah's head to the floor and standing up, "Are you the reason my car is…" he paused "Half way up a tree?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes. I've come for the girl."

"Have you now? And why might that be?"

"He is mine and you know it. That's why." She spat angrily

"I don't think Godric feels that way."

"But he will…once I've gotten rid of her anyway."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that." He said taking a stance which was protective above Sarah, he bared his teeth

"Eric. I am older than you and this is pointless. I will beat and kill you." She said with a smile crossing her arms, but suddenly she felt a hand around her neck

"I do not think so." Said a voice, she hissed and looked like a grumpy teenager as she crossed her arms, "Our fight is not with Eric," Eric stared at the man in front of him. Eric had been alive for almost 2000 years, he knew things and he was very rarely surprised but this…this was very surprising. The man that stood in front of him looked as if he was in his late forties, early fifties, he was well built but not fat and in his time would have been quite good looking, although he didn't look that old he gave a huge impression of being ancient, the way he stood and the way he looked surged power Eric had never felt before. Was it possible that this man was older…older than Godric?

"Impossible." Eric said wide eyed

"No…I am afraid not." The man replied "Anya…collect the human please." Anya went to move forward but Eric changed his stance to, if possible, even more protective.

"Eric. Please move aside. I am rather old and I cannot let you step in our way, there are things you do not understand, I remember when you were brought into our world…" he paused thinking "Godric was very different. He is not how he was then. I woke to find one of my children had deserted me…that I do-not-like." He said the last sentence with his eyes burning into Eric's, Eric could not place his accent; it was to muddled up, different accents from different places all mixed into one.

"Perhaps Godric likes that he is different." Eric said "She is only a child,"

"Ah…only a child." He laughed slightly and walked towards Eric, he kneeled down looking at Sarah "I remember thinking how young he was when I turned him but…sometimes young ones seem older."

"Who are you?" Eric asked gritting his teeth; the man looked up at him with a slight smile

"Oh I think you already know that…"

"I need you to say it…to understand."

"Very well…I am Alexander and I am Godric's maker."

* * *

**ooooooooooooooooh!!! Yeah i decided to make Godric's maker still alive. How insane. Not really a massive fan of this chapter myself but i wanted to get the actiony bit rolling so yeahh. Anyhow, GUYSSS!!! What happened to the reviews?!? Please review this chapter...PLEASE?! They make me write faster so, would be much appricated. Thanks for reading, Star-Crossed-Eyes x**


	6. Chapter 6

Godric's Heart

Chapter Six

The sound of soft and beautiful music filled her ears and crept into her mind, it was a piano that was playing, she blinked, the dull light reaching her eyes. She blinked a couple more times before fully opening them. Her head was on its side and she was on a cold stone floor, her cheek pressed against it, she moved but all her limps ached from crashing into the ground. On the other side of the large room was a pair of great oak double doors, she turned her head slowly looking towards the ceiling, the room had a huge domed roof, it was glass and she could see the deep dark blue almost black sky splattered with stars. Then, slowly, she began to sit up, she groaned at how her body ached, she gasped suddenly, jumping as she saw the man. She had never seen him before, he was older, in his fifties perhaps, he wore a suit and sat playing the piano that had woken her up.

Although she was confused she had to admit it was beautiful, his playing was light and the room echoed the notes like a great hall.

She looked around the rest of the room, on her left was a large staircase that led up to a throne of some sort, she raised an eyebrow, that was…interesting. Then she looked behind her, there was another door, single this time, she looked back towards the piano playing man and waited…what she was waiting for she didn't know. She pushed herself up, her body crying in agony of being moved and walked carefully towards him, she remained quiet; his eyes were closed as he let his hands slide over the keys. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words; she stood for a moment at the edge of the piano watching the man curiously.

"That is one thing that I love." She frowned lightly, "Music…it is beautiful is it not?"

"Yes…it can be…" he opened his eyes with a small smile and stopped playing, he looked at her, his eyes had a very calm look to them and she found herself looking straight back at him, "Tell me…how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," she said, he nodded a little "…I don't mean to be rude but do you know why I woke up on your floor?" she asked him, his lips twitched into a small smile

"I can see why he likes you so much…you're a very attractive girl." He said it solemnly and she blinked, "But, that is not the way we do things." He said standing up and moving from the piano stool towards the stone steps, he stopped half way up turning to look at her "Do you have any idea why you're here?"

"Is…is it because of Godric?" she asked looking up at him, he looked at her and opened his mouth to say something before closing it and thinking,

"It is…but it is more to do with you than Godric."

"Why do you care?" she asked suddenly and he stopped at the top, turning and looking at her strangely,

"Because of what I am." He said sitting down on the chair "I am Godric's maker." Her mouth opened in surprise as she stared at the man,

"Nothing you can say will keep me away from him." She said walking to the bottom of the steps, he chuckled quietly

"Child-"

"Godric loves me…and I won't leave him." He laughed again, smiling at her with pity

"Child…vampires cannot _love_…this…this emotion! This silly, little emotion is taken out of a vampire when they are brought to the other side!"

"It is not silly!" She said outraged "And it is most defiantly not little!"

"Maybe you love him yes…but he does not love you. He probably feeds off you and that's the reason your still with him-"

"He doesn't feed off of me." She said standing her ground "So tell me, why am I still there if he doesn't love me?" the man laughed again

"Guess." She turned her head as the door opened and out came the man that had broken down Godric's door, he had an unconscious Eric leaning over him and let him hit the floor roughly. Her eyes widened and she ran towards Eric's body, turning him over and placing her hand on his cheek,

"Eric," she hissed "Eric wake up!" when he did not stir she snapped to the other vampire who'd taken a seat on the steps, looking smug, "What did you do to him?!" she said angrily, her eyes flashing with hate,

"Taught him that protecting humans was not a good thing to do."

"But how could you?! Eric is old and-"

"I am older _little _girl." He said with a laugh, she frowned not understanding

"But…but Godric is one of the only older vampires!"

"Oh! Godric, Godric, Godric! Give me a break!" He said rolling his eyes "Godric is a vampire that hates being a vampire, he's lost it."

"Shut up!" She said "Godric is stronger than you will ever be!" she shouted, with a growl the vampire rocketed towards her grabbing her by the neck and forcing her against the wall roughly.

"Wrong," he said smoothly but deeply and this scared her more than a shout, her heart was thumping against her rib cage "Never tell me Godric is stronger than me. Because he-is-not." He hissed his teeth showing

"Vincent." The voice of the older man rang out and Vincent made a sound of annoyance loosening his grip but catching her arm and dragging her to the foot of the stairs. She dug her heels into the ground but it didn't work and found herself being pushed onto the steps. She clattered to the ground, her hands hitting the cold stone steps and the grooves imprinting on her hands.

"Tell me," Vincent said leaning over her "How is it a pretty girl like you have such a bad attitude?" she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as he slid his hand slowly across her back causing goose bumps to rise from her skin "I think your just _to_ pretty for just _one_ man…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed standing up and trying to run away but he caught her around the waist and held her there, her hair tickled against her neck. She closed her eyes and suppressed the urge to shiver, his cool lips brushed her neck and she gritted her teeth moving her head away.

"Mmm…you smell good enough to eat." He laughed cruelly and she felt herself trying and failing to get out of his grasp, "Or maybe…maybe I should just turn you," he said smoothly and she tried once again to remove herself from his grasp "You see when we were younger, Godric and I," he spun her around taking hold of her wrists so violently she winced, her eyes wide "We were always competing, so naturally I always wanted what was his and now, as I can see you mean _so_ much to him, I want you…" she felt tears rise to her eyes and bit her tongue holding it down. "I'm different from Godric, I could give you everything you ever wanted…all you'd have to give up…is life."

"No!" She shrieked trying to pull away from him "I will never!" she kicked him violently in the leg but he didn't even bat an eyelid,

"Your quite spirited aren't you…that's defiantly something I like…" his eyes brushed down her body and she suddenly felt very exposed, as if she were standing in front of him wearing nothing but a sign that said 'free buffet'.

"Vincent. Enough playing with the girl." The older man said, Vincent smirked and let her go, she stumbled backwards automatically rubbing her wrists which had become slightly redder from where he had been holding her so tightly. He laughed slightly as she backed away from him and towards the unconscious Eric; the double oak doors opened and in came Anya,

"Any news?" the older man said dryly

"He is angry."

"I know that…" the older man replied rolling his eyes "I mean anything else…?" she eyed Sarah and then began speaking in Russian and Sarah blinked away the tears and concentrated on Eric, if he was awake she had at least a small chance of survival.

"Interesting." The older vampire said nodding slightly, "I wonder how long it will take?"

"It could be any number of day's sir." She replied, suddenly as Sarah looked down at him Eric's eyes snapped open, she smiled in relief and he raised an eyebrow before sitting up and looking around, he frowned

"I did not think I'd ever have to come back here." He did not sound happy.

"Well look who's awake." Vincent said

"Where's Godric?" Eric said getting to his feet, Sarah stood behind him, the fact that Eric was so tall brought her some confidence, the other three looked at each other,

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Vincent said,

"You've got him here?!" Sarah said loudly sending an echo around the room, a smile came on Vincent's lips as Eric held her back from running at him and attacking him, "How dare you! You bastards! What have you done to him!?"

"Nothing." It was Anya that answered, "You forget," she purred as she walked slowly towards them, her boots clicking on the stone beneath her feet "He is _mine_."

"Well your going to have to find someone else aren't you!" Sarah screamed in fury, Anya laughed, a smug smile coming on her face as Eric rolled his eyes keeping his hands clamped around Sarah's arms stopping her from getting herself killed.

"So he will realise that he loves me…and that he wants me, you are a pest that _will _easily be exterminated."

"Change of plan." Her head flicked to Vincent, who stood leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette,

"How so?" she spat and Vincent smiled,

"Well me and Alexander came to an agreement," Anya gritted her teeth in anger, she knew what was coming "It is a waste to just spill the girls blood so…to teach him a real lesson we're going to do worse."

"No!" Anya said looking up at Alexander with burning eyes "That is not fair! You said I got to kill her!"

"Well…" Alexander said raising an eyebrow "This way, you get Godric, Vincent gets someone too."

"It's all about sharing Annie." Vincent said laughing,

"Whatever as long as I get him I don't even care." She said turning on her heel and walking out of the room, Sarah's eyes followed her as she left the room. Fear began to consume her, a deep and terrifying fear that maybe this time it was the end for her and even more terrifying that she would never see Godric again. Her grip tightened around Eric's hand which she was now holding unconsciously and she felt the slightly squeeze back. Although Eric always acted as if he didn't care he did…a lot.

* * *

He stood in the room, anger had consumed his entire being and his eyes were practically burning holes into the walls. He honestly couldn't say he'd ever been this angry before, or at least it had been a very long time ago, he was sure he was almost breaking his teeth. He was chained to the wall, the handcuffs being silver meaning he couldn't break out of them, they burned his skin but he looked as if it didn't hurt in the slightest. He heard the familiar footsteps echoing down the hallway and he waited, the door opened slowly revealing Anya, she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Godric…why don't you sit?" he remained staring at her, no words coming from his mouth, "…you're scaring me." His hands were clenched into fists and she looked down, "Won't you at least say something to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked looking at her with a lot more calm than he felt,

"I…why do you love her?" she asked looking up at him with her brown eyes "Is she better than me?" he laughed a little shaking his head "Godric," she said walking forwards and placing her hand on his cheek "I love you!" A tear of blood fell down her cheek and he laughed again before leaning forward and hissing the words

"You contradict yourself."

"How?" she said heartbroken, a frown written across her features,

"You say you love me, but when you love someone you would do anything to make them happy. She makes me happy. She is the _only_ thing that keeps me to this Earth yet you want to take it away from me?" Another tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away,

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"I never loved you, I do not understand where this came from," he said frowning in sympathy,

"I have loved you ever since the day I met you!" She cried "How can you not see that?!"

"I knew…I knew but I do not love you. If Alexander knew you were saying this…he would be very angry at you. He does not believe vampires live."

"I know that! Yet I'm still here!" She said desperately, taking both his cheeks in her hands and forcing him to look at her "Why can't you love me?!"

"Why?" he said shaking his head "Love is not a case of one person loving someone and then the other will love them back…it is complicated, you cannot just expect me to love you. I love _Sarah_." He said looking at her "And I am sorry that you feel this way about me but…what do you want from me?" she stood looking at him not with wanting but with anger

"It does not matter anymore…you will learn to love me! Sarah will be Vincent's within a couple of hours." She spat angrily gritting her teeth and wrenching the door open

"What?" He snapped angrily, Anya felt a spike of rage erupt from him,

"And if I have any say about it you'll never see her again." She looked at him "I won't let her take you from me…I can't do it."

"Anya." He said suddenly "Do not do this…I am asking you, please, keep her safe." Anya looked at him and said simply

"No."

* * *

"Heeeeeeeey crazy." Vincent said as Anya entered the room, she punched him in the face and he laughed, she looked at Sarah who was sitting in the corner of the room with Eric who was sitting with his back to the room, his mind racing.

"How long?"

"Shouldn't be long, Alexander's making his decision if he really wants to do this or something even though he _all _know he wants this to."

"Whatever. Just do it when it comes to it. I want her out of the way of him." Vincent shrugged

"Your just jealous because she's prettier than you." She raised her fist again but he dodged it "And sexier…"

* * *

"Eric," she said lowly "What's going to happen? What were they talking about?" Eric looked at her from the corner of his eye

"Nothing. Stop worrying about it." She sat with her back against the wall, arms wrapped around her knees,

"Don't lie to me," she said under her breath her eyes not leaving the only two other people in the room, Alexander had left about five minutes ago.

"…They…Vincent wants to turn you," she looked at him alarmed

"W-what?" she said her throat suddenly dry "I…what?! But I don't want to be a, a-"

"I won't let them" he looked at her "I promised Godric I'd look after you. So I will."

"No." she said suddenly "I don't want them to hurt you…they already did." He looked at her very seriously and said

"My wounds heal…" he paused "Yours don't."

"…At the moment. But it seems they will soon…"

"Sarah…" he whispered "I am not going to let them hurt you."

"I don't think you'll be able to stop them," she said looking at him, tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

"You." She looked up with a start, Eric's arm automatically going around hers as they looked up at the Russian woman, "Alexander says you can see Godric." She looked towards Eric who was looking up at the woman with suspicion, "Now!"

"Ok…" She stood and looked down at Eric, "I'll be ok…" he nodded and let go of her arm. She followed Anya through the house, watching her high heels clicking down the stone floor, her eyes travelled around the house, the hallways and the many corridors. This had to be some form of mansion or manor house; it was huge and had rich and expensive looking furniture and paintings over the walls. Suddenly Anya stopped and turned walking down some steps, she followed behind, walking quickly and holding her arms around her, trying to keep out the cold that surrounded the building. They reached the end of the staircase and they seemed to have entered a room with four or five doors leading to different rooms. Anya brought out a loop of keys and unlocked the door, she opened it and stood back, Sarah looked at her and Anya raised an eyebrow. Sarah looked in and she blinked shaking her head as she looked at what they'd done. Godric stood in the room, his arms chained to the walls.

He looked at her and she looked at the door, the back of it was coated in silver…there was no way he was getting out of here. She was pushed into the room by Anya and the door locked behind her. She walked slowly towards him, her eyes scanning the silver manacles around his wrists that seemed to be burning him. One word; silver. She gritted her teeth in anger at how they were hurting him and she reached him and slowly she reached for his hands, her fingers brushing his skin.

"I'm so sorry," she said looking up at him, he smiled lightly looking at her

"What are you talking about?" he said shaking his head and she swallowed, making the lump in the throat go away,

"This is all my fault-"

"Stop." He said "This is in no way your fault. Never even think that." He said and she bit her lip sighing and closing her eyes and suddenly he reached forward, his hand going to her neck and pushing his lips onto hers, she responded, kissing him back and letting her hands run over his shoulders. They broke off, his forehead resting on hers,

"They are going to make me a vampire," she said wanting to remember everything about him, not wanting to part from him

"No, I will not let-"

"You can't stop it!" She said breaking away from him and stepping backwards,

"This is going to happen and I am only scared because you won't love me after I'm like you!" She cried out, finally saying the reason she never wanted to be a vampire, the reason she was terrified.

"Sarah," he said quietly "I want you to know, no matter what you are…I will always love you, vampire, human or…" he laughed a little making her heart skip a beat "whatever else! I will always want you." They looked at each other, things they couldn't say being said with their eyes, fears, worries and goodbyes… suddenly from above they heard the clicking of Anya's high heels,

"No…" Sarah said shaking her head and backing away from the door "No! I'm not leaving him!" She shouted before turning and wrapping her arms around him, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, how could he let this happen? She was about to be turned into something she didn't want to be, she was about to die. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body once more before whispering

"I will always come for you…do not lose hope, the moment I can, I will be there to find you." She shook her head into his chest,

"I'm scared…so scared." She breathed, admitting something she never did, how ever apparent it was, he cupped her face with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes

"Do not be. I will come for you…and never let anything Vincent tells you haunt you…I _will _come for you." She felt tears come to her eyes and she felt the breath in her body becoming quicker, her heart beat throwing itself at her rib cage. She grasped his hands as the door opened and reached up, fiercely kissing him before breaking off and saying

"Never forget me." Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around her arm and began dragging her away, she held onto his hand until she could no longer.

**Ok…so next chapter it's going to get very dark and very not happy, I'm just warning you now that I want to step it up to not longer a nice, warm and cheery story about how the girl is constantly saved by her knight in shinning amour. I'm not sure whether to in the end turn her into a vampire or keep her human, please review telling me which one you'd like more. It's your chioce guys! Thanks for reading, keep reviewing, Star-crossed-eyes. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to show you how I see Vincent ****. .com/meatball_troll9/pic/0011r0t6/s320x240**

**It's the Dorian Grey out of the league of ****extraordinary gentlemen, the characters very much like mine…but only if you've seen the end of the movie. I'm not a big fan of stealing other peoples characters but this honestly is how i see him in my head so...yeahhhhh. If the link doesn't show up for some reason i'll put it on my profile ok? ^^**

Godric's Heart 

Chapter Seven

She stared. Her body seemed to be frozen in place as she stood in the room, waiting for her fate. Her eyes were locked on Vincent; if he was to be her end she would not be intimidated. Not by him. He watched her, a small smile on his lips, he had his fangs out and she gritted her teeth knowing _exactly_ what he was thinking. Eric had been taken a while ago to the cells. She did not blame him for giving up in the end, these vampires were very old and he couldn't fight them off, they were more powerful than anything you could ever imagine. He'd tried so hard to stay by her side but in the end she'd told him to go, what would be, would be.

"Your going to enjoy this aren't you." She said suddenly, his smile grew and he raised an eyebrow

"How could I not?" he ran his tongue over his teeth and his fangs retracted, he stood up walking towards her, she had to admit he was a good looking man but he was _too _charming. The way he knew women would fall after him annoyed her, she was not one of those girls, she would not warm to him, she refused.

"You could be decent?"

"There's no fun in being decent," he said and reached forward taking a strand of her hair between his fingers, "You're so young…but you're a very attractive girl,"

"You've already said that," she said going to hit his hand away but he caught her wrist,

"You should open your heart you know…I meant what I said…I can give you everything you want."

"Godric is everything I want." She said harshly looking up at him with a look of pure hate, he smiled

"I might have to…" he paused, his eyes travelling down her body "_Knock_ that out of you," She slapped him hard across the face and instead of the threatening violence she'd expected back he laughed and said "You are _only_ making my want for you stronger."

"You only want me because I belong to someone better than you!" She spat and he laughed

"Yes…it's true but what's wrong with that? The game is harsh and I like to win and I'm telling you now…I defiantly will win. In time…you'll come to want me." She looked him dead in the eye and with a voice cold as ice

"Never." She said glaring, "I have a question for you, if you are so old and older than Eric, why are you dressed like a Victorian?" He smiled with a shake of his head

"Ah…best years of fashion,"

"…You're kidding? Right?"

"I am not." He said with a smile "The age of women doing what they were told is unfortunately dead."

"And the age of gallantry is dead."

"You know big words for a seventeen year old; you're rather clever aren't you?"

"I like to think so." She said with a look,

"The bond between a maker and his or her…" he paused thinking "Victim?" he said with a small smile making her shiver "Is very strong, you do realise I won't let you see him don't you?" her eyes suddenly flicked to him and she gave him a disgusted look.

"You are one of the worst people I have ever met…in my entire life." He laughed slightly

"I'm not a person am I? I'm something much more." It was then that the great oak doors opened revealing Alexander, both stood slightly apart and waited, Sarah holding her breath.

She could feel her heart beating…oh, her heart…did she want to die? Did she not want to have a beating heart? Did she want to be like them? There were so many questions, so many reasons why this was bad and so many reasons why this was good. Her mind was racing, thoughts spinning around her head like a tornado. She blinked and everything seemed to happen in slow motion, her and Godric's memories flickered though her head, she didn't want to leave him, oh God! This couldn't happen! The bad guys weren't supposed to win! The bad guys weren't supposed to get away with it! All these things seemed to happen to her…why? God must hate her for some reason, this was…this wasn't…fair.

Her father had left when she was seven years old, telling her he loved her one last time before he went away, the day she'd been waiting for him to pick her up from school…he hadn't come. Then years later she'd been in a car crash which killed her mother, the only person who had ever really cared about her, then God had sent her an angel and she thought that maybe, maybe this time it was her turn for some luck, but now God had taken him from her in the form of these other people.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Alexander, even though all those thoughts had gone through her head it had only been a few seconds.

"It is time." He said and she felt the breath being sucked from her body and she almost choked on her own sudden fear. She turned her attention slowly to Vincent who held his hand out to her, she looked at the hand and then back at Alexander

"Someone must have broken your heart along the line." He raised an eyebrow and she added "Because you're so bitter because of it you're punishing me and him for it."

"You will be a good vampire Sarah…you have an attitude that makes you able to stand up for yourself, even when the person is more powerful than you are."

"Burn in hell." Alexander laughed lightly before walking into the room and stopped at her side and said quietly

"I am already there."

She stood in the room, her eyes going to the fire that was burning in the fire place, she stood, transfixed with the flames, her body numb. Suddenly she felt his presence behind her but she did not turn to look at him, he ran his ice cold fingers across her upper back and carefully moved her hair from her neck to one side.

"Are you frightened of me?"

"No." she said it a little too quickly and he smirked,

"You should be…"

"Why?" she laughed bitterly turning to look at him "What else can you do that is any worse than this?" her eyes were burning like fire and he looked at her and as he did his lips curled into a smile and he leaned forwards slightly licking his lips,

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered,

"I am _not _scared of you." She said gritting her teeth,

"I can make you scared of me." He said raising an eyebrow but she stood her ground, he leaned in even closer to her and she backed away, her back hitting the wall, cornering her, she had no exit, she felt his hand trail down her arm to her waist.

"If your going to kill me kill me already!" she shouted and he suddenly had his other hand around her neck, he laughed mockingly,

"What? You didn't think I wasn't going to have any fun first," he watched in enjoyment as realisation hit her features,

"No." she said shaking her head "No…No." she then kicked him in the stomach and he laughed letting her go, she bolted to the door and grabbed the handle but he got their first slamming his hand against the wood and closing it. She ducked under his arm and backed away from him, the back of her legs hitting the bed. He turned, the smooth smile growing on his features; he took off his suit jacket revealing the shirt and waist coat. Her breathing became harder and she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Now…" he purred "Heel…" she grabbed the vase on the bedside table and with all the strength in her body threw it at him and then ran for the door again but he caught her around her waist and she screamed, tears beginning to collect in her eyes. She sunk her nails into the skin of his cheek and drew back, she stumbled backwards as he looked up she saw the scratches on his cheek heal, he laughed and used his speed to suddenly be right in front of her, she gasped in fright and he turned her pushing her backwards and onto the bed, she shrieked in anger as he straddled her hips. He sat on top of her, a smile on his lips

"Stop!" she shouted as he ran in hand up her leg,

"Come now…" he said, a smile curling over his lips, she went to hit him but he caught her hands and pushed them against the mattress, "Now look at me pretty girl." She screwed her eyes tight shut looking away from him, he laughed lightly and pulled her wrists above her head, keeping them there with one hand and with his other turning her to look at him "Open your eyes…" he purred

"NO!" Suddenly she felt his hand run up to her waist and almost to her chest, her eyes shot open automatically and he smiled and she felt the breath come from her body realising what she'd done, he leaned in close looking straight at her and she couldn't look away

"…I want you to forget everything…I want you to forget Godric."

"No…I don't want…" she was trying to fight it but it was too much

"Don't you remember?" he asked with a slight frown and a small smooth smile,

"What?" she said frowning, looking directly into his eyes,

"I found you…I rescued you…you're in love with me."

**I knowwwww it's short I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but hopefully I'll have the next part up pretty soon, I'm still deciding what to do about the vampire/not vampire thing sooooooo yeah. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry i've been away folks, my laptop broke (damn technology) next chapterrrrrrr, hope you enjoy :) **

Godric's Heart

Chapter Eight

"_NO!" She screamed as he held her back "NO! LET GO!" She was crying as she watched the mansion burn "LET ME GO!!!" This couldn't be happening…he couldn't be gone…_

10 Hours before…

The house was eerily quiet as the young man opened the door revealing the empty house, he sighed gently. Gregory Chapman was a young man of eighteen that cleaned the huge manor house for extra money; he rarely saw the owners or wanted too, he knew what they were but it didn't bother him, he'd met them a couple of times before. He needed the money and to be honest they couldn't come out in the sunlight anyway…where was the danger? As long as he left before sun down he'd be fine. Greg wasn't exactly the kind of kid like everyone else, he didn't mind his own company and preferred it to other people of his age and especially girls that only seemed to care about make up and how skinny they could get.

It took him almost a whole week to clean the whole house and its garden's but he didn't seem to mind as it kept him busy and he was paid a lot for it.

*

It wasn't until an hour before he was going to leave that he realised something was going on. Over the last half an hour whilst he was cleaning the stairs he kept hearing banging of some sort, perhaps even a rattling. Finally, after a sudden and very loud bang that sounded like a door being kicked in, he picked himself up and made his way up the stairs, he looked around suspiciously but the corridor was empty.

"Hello..? Any one there?" He asked the deserted corridor, no reply came, he shrugged, maybe he was just imagining it. He began to walk down the corridor, reaching the start of the grand staircase but suddenly stopped.

She stood at the opposite end of the corridor next to the shattered remains of a door, ghostly white and shaking, her brown hair was tussled and blood dripped from wounds that covered her body, obviously vampire bites. Her clothes were ripped and her eyes glittered dangerously, the only thing about her that looked alive anymore. His mouth dropped open at the sight of her, shock filled his body and for a moment they stood staring at each other.

"A-Are you w-with t-t-them?!" she stuttered, still shaking, her nails dug into the banister for support, her eyes became wider, angrier,

"…Who?" he said carefully, eyeing her suspiciously,

"Them!" She hissed out, her white fingers flexing with effort, he could see that she was trying very hard not to cry, "These things! Those _monsters_!" She finished spitting out the word as if it burned her,

"The vampires?" he said "I clean the house…that's it, who are you?" her attention snapped to him and she gritted her teeth, "Are…you ok?" he knew by the look of her that she was far from ok,

"Ok?" She laughed bitterly, "After what he _did_?" he saw her limps begin to violently shake, "_After what he did to me_?" she whispered, he wasn't sure what to do, the girl looked terrified.

Greg knew what Vincent was like, he'd met him only once and hadn't liked him and immediately knew that she was talking about him. The tears were evident in her eyes now and she suddenly fell to her knees, he frowned and went towards her, getting to her just in time to stop her from falling forwards.

"I just wanted to go home," she said, he saw the tear track slide down her face, her nails gripped into his shirt, he felt her skin, it was cold. He frowned gently, the half conscious girl in his arms and checked her pulse, just like he'd learnt to do in first aid. Her heart was still beating…just. Suddenly a memory flooded his mind and he made a sound of defeat before saying

"…Your Sarah aren't you?" Her eyes shot open and she looked up at him,

"How do you..?" she suddenly tried to push herself away from him "How do you know my name?!" She said loudly still trying to fight him off

"It was me!" He said wrestling with her "It was me! On the phone!" she stopped mid-fight staring at him,

"It…it was you? You tried to warn me?" she gasped as he nodded, a deep frown in his features,

"I heard them talking about you…I…I had to do something." She smiled tearfully then and burst into silent tears,

"I forgot there were good people in the world…" she said shaking her head, he looked around nervously,

"We need to get you out of here…" he said suddenly, looping his arms under the back of her kneecaps and her lower back,

"No!" She said as he began walking "No! I can't leave Godric."

"Is Godric a vampire?" Greg questioned still walking, she nodded frowning

"Then he can look after himself."

"What? No!" She said and with strength she had left, got him to let her go, "Why is it all men decide that picking me up and carrying me away is a good idea?! I have to get him out!" Greg looked at her

"So you're telling me, this Godric, would rather you stayed to let him out rather than escape when you can?" she looked at him, her teeth gritted,

"You don't know him."

"That wasn't a no though was it?"

"Look! I don't know you! You don't have to help me!" She said stumbling slightly and using the wall for support again

"Look at the colour of your skin." He said shaking his head "You've been drained of almost all your blood, it's a miracle your still standing."

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" She shouted "Why does this matter? You don't know me, you don't know him! You have no idea what's going on!"

"Maybe not, but I know one thing, you can't stay here otherwise your going to die." She suddenly sat down against the wall, rubbing her forehead

"He tried to make me forget…he tried to make me forget Godric…they locked him up and now i…" she was almost crying again, she placed her head in her hands "Do you know what it's like to love someone so much yet everything seems to get in the way?"

"Honestly? No not really…but I can guess what you're feeling…put it this way, if you wait till sun set where this vampire Godric's locked up, can he save you?" she looked up tearfully,

"I don't know…I honestly don't know." She bit her lip, wiping her tears away "But that's the thing…I don't want saving, I don't care…I just want _him_. I don't care if I die today as long as I'm in his arms because when he's there I feel safer and happier than any person in the whole world…" she laughed a little sadly "He's the only thing I've got left."

"Well then," Greg said, he was standing over the other side of the hall and she hadn't seen him move but he turned around looking at her "Aren't you lucky I know where the keys to the cells are."

*

They ran towards the cells, well, Greg supported her and they hobbled quickly to the cells, as they reached the lower levels she threw herself out of his support and at the cell door reinforced with silver,

"GODRIC!" She yelled hammering on the door, there was no reply "Oh please God!" She cried out, she turned looking at Greg who shook his head,

"Wait." He said shaking his head "I can't unlock them until the suns down…or he'll fry." She gritted her teeth looking towards the window, she felt her eyes aching as she looked up at the slowly setting sun

"Come on," she pleaded "COME ON!"

"Be patient." She shook her head at his comment,

"No…if he's hurt…I…I don't know what I can do."

"He'll be fine." Greg said, even though she'd only just met him, Greg calmed her nerves; he seemed to know how she felt and what to say. He walked over to the door and placed the key in the lock, turning it slowly and one eye on the line of the sun as it set beneath the hills.

"And…" he said "Now." He wrenched the door open and was met by a very angry vampire who launched themselves at him

"NO!" Sarah shrieked, Godric stopped, the silver chains rattling to the floor where he'd pulled them off the wall, he turned, looking at her, an expression she'd never seen before on his face, he looked at her, horror and anger spreading across his features as they became dark, anger seeping through his veins. Relief hit through her system but before she could do anything her body found that now Godric was out there was no other feeling keeping her standing. Her body; hands and left leg first, hit the wall as her legs buckled but he was by her side in an instant, taking her weight.

"Sarah…" he said, his eyes scanning her wounds "He will pay for what he has done…" she shook her head,

"We…we have to get out of here…now!" She could feel her eyes closing, he began to protest but then she began to cry, tears trailing down her now pale but still beautiful face, "Please," she whispered and he looked at her, his brows furrowed, this seemed to be causing him more pain "Please, I just want you to be ok." Her fingers were wrapped around the material of his shirt, "Just…just hold me and everything will be ok." She could see him struggling with wanting to rip Vincent to shreds and wanting to make her feel safe. He could feel her shaking, her petite body trembling, he turned looking towards the young man who had his back pressed against the wall,

"I apologise, I thought you were one of them." Greg nodded, swallowing nervously but understanding.

"Is she going to be ok?" Greg asked looking at Sarah who was half conscious against Godric who looked at Greg with eyes that made Greg look away understanding, understanding that no, no she wasn't.

"Have you got the keys to get these off?" Godric asked quickly, Greg nodded walking forwards and carefully unlocking the manacles around Godric's wrists. Greg watched in amazement as the flesh began to heal as the manacles fell to the ground with a clunk.

"We need to move." Godric said suddenly, "She's not going to last much longer and the others will be up in-" Suddenly there was a huge, tremendous bang which vibrated through the whole house, Greg and Godric looked up towards the ceiling, Godric had his arms shielding Sarah from any falling debris as the ceiling was chipped away.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The angry voice of Vincent met their ears and Godric felt Sarah's nails dig into his skin, Godric turned to Greg,

"You need to let Eric out, he's in that cell." Godric pointed towards the cell, Greg went towards it and quickly unlocked the door, his hands fumbling with the keys, the door squealed open. With sudden speed Eric had Greg by the neck at the wall,

"Eric." Godric said authority in his voice "Leave him." Eric turned to his maker,

"Godric…what's going on?" He dropped the young man, who slid to the ground holding his neck,

"I do not know…something is happening upstairs," suddenly shouting began again but they could not hear it properly, it was a woman this time, most probably Anya but then a voice rang out, loud and clear,

"Where is our Sheriff?!" One word. Stan.

"Now that…" Eric said raising an eyebrow "I did not expect." Godric's eyes swept the room thinking,

"It is time to go." He said suddenly looking up at Eric, "Get the boy," Eric glanced down at Greg and rolled his eyes before dragging him up by the arm, Godric carefully manoeuvred Sarah into his arms and began walking up the stairs, Eric behind him.

They reached the entrance hall not a moment too soon, Stan, Isabel and the others stood in the hall, the doors opened behind them and Vincent and Anya on the stairs, fangs had been drawn and they were about to face off.

"Stop." Godric's voice rang through the hall, all attention snapped to him,

"Sir," Stan said, one eye still on the other two vampires,

"Godric!" Isabel said "Is everything alright? Is Sarah-" she stopped looked down at the half dead, pale figure in his arms, "I…" she trailed off,

"It is time for us to leave." He said looking at the large group, "This fight is over."

"What?" Stan said confused "But sir, they-"

"No." Godric said turning to them "I agreed to coming with them because they took Sarah, now I have her back and they will not come for her again," he turned looking at Vincent, his eyes spelling out danger "Or it will be the last thing they do." Vincent laughed as Godric turned his back and began to walk

"You mean she hasn't _told _you?" He laughed again, "Oh dear…"Godric kept walking, ignoring Vincent's words, "She was good in bed my friend. I can see why you keep her…even if she _didn't _want me-" In a second Godric had handed Sarah to Eric and charged at Vincent, Godric wrapped one of the silver chains he'd kept with him just in case of confrontation, around Vincent's neck and pulled, the tension hit breaking point when they heard the sharp '_snap'_ and Vincent sunk to his knees.

"I do not think I heard you correctly." Godric said, a deadly tone to his voice as Vincent struggled to click his neck back into place, the silver chain burning him, "Please, do say it again."

"I said…"He smiled "That I fucked your girlfriend." Godric was sure his teeth were about to shatter,

"Godric. Vincent." Both looked up at the man that stood at the top of the stairs, every single other vampire in the room seemed to go on guard, taking a step backwards, "Let him go Godric."

"Why?" Godric responded,

"Because otherwise I will kill Sarah and the boy." He indicated to Greg who swallowed, Godric grudgingly let Vincent go, "Now Godric, what do you honestly think will come of this? I take it these are your…followers?"

"That they are."

"So, they have to obey you if you tell them to go."

"Yes."

"Well do so."

"Now why," Godric said rising an eyebrow "Would I do that?"

"Because this is not their fight, we have other matters to attend to."

"As I see it, we are done here. I want you out of my area,"

"Now Godric-"

"No." he interrupted his maker "I do not care who you are, how old you are or how powerful you are, I am in charge here. You threaten the life of a human in my area, a human I care for, you force me into coming here, you break into my home and you inflict pain on one of my own…this I cannot stand for. I want you out of my area by dawn and do not return."

"Vincent." Alexander said, Vincent nodded and stood, "Now listen to me. I am your maker, like it or not my blood runs through your veins, you chose this life, this life that involves humans as our equals and that _I_ cannot stand for and this means you must take the punishment."

"Then fine." He said "You punish me. Not her."

"Sir!" Stan said "They have no power here."

"Excuse me." Alexander said turning his attention to Stan "Do you know how old I am?"

"No I do not." Stan said "Neither do I care. I do not answer to you and neither does he." Stan said with a shake of the head, Alexander smirked,

"Well then. We will take you all down with us."

* * *

**Sooooooooo what do you think? Please review, i've had a bit of writiers block too on this chapter so sorry if it wasn't the best, keep reading, star-crossed-eyes x**


	9. Chapter 9

Right, it's been a while hasn't it?! Sorry, i got caught up in my other story, school work, that sort of thing, anyhow, i am DETERMINED to finish this and so here is the next chapter, EXTRA long for you because your all amazing. I hope i haven't lost any readers and that you don't hate me for being gone for a while. Thanks and enjoy. I listened to Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah while writing :) ;Listen to it too.

* * *

Godric's Heart

Chapter Nine

The fight started suddenly and brutality, shouts, fangs and blood swept across the room as three faced the whole group, Vincent went immediately for Godric and the two began a viscous fight that if Sarah had been conscious, would have screamed at them to stop. Eric looked down at Sarah and then across to Greg,

"Take her. Get out. We'll find you later." He almost dropped the girl into Greg's arms as he began to protest. He sighed angrily and turned running out of the huge open oak doors. The night air was so cold that it hit his lungs like fire, burning the inside of his throat. He looked around and up the drive way, just outside the iron gates was his truck, he smiled, relieved, they had an escape route. He began running up the path way, the dirt clinging to his trainers as he went, he had no idea why he was helping this girl, he'd just met her and he didn't even know her. Maybe it was because he'd made that phone call, he felt like it was his duty to protect humans from these vampires because he knew them. He skidded to a halt outside his car and lowered her to the ground, he looked back at the mansion chewing his lip. He didn't care less about these creatures; they could look after themselves, but him and this girl? Human...fragile and snap-able to vampires...sort of like twigs.

"What's happening?" her voice was weak and her eyes were still closed,

"Nothing, go back to sleep." But her eyes opened and she looked confused, her eyes scanning the car, she frowned at him and then turned her head, she shook her head and then grabbed the door handle, opening it and falling out of the car. He cursed and hauled himself out the car, she scrambled up and began to move towards the house but suddenly, out of no where, the whole house blew up in snarling fire. Her eyes widened in shock as she and Greg were knocked backwards off their feet. She realised what had happened and hauled herself up beginning to run towards the house but Greg grabbed her,

"NO!" She was crying, tears ripping down her face in pure agony; he pulled her back towards the car "NO! LET GO!" She was screaming "LET ME GO!"

"We have to get out of here!" He shouted above her screams,

"GODRIC! GODRIC NO!" She was crying and screaming in a way where it didn't even sound like her anymore, it was that sound you sometimes hear in the movies, when people scream for their loved ones, that heart breaking, crying, their voice almost going hoarse shout...they sound like they are physically in pain. "No!" She began to cry now, she was sobbing as he collapsed, his back against the car, his arms holding her down,

"I'm sorry..." he breathed, closing his eyes and holding her there, trying to make it at least slightly better, even though he knew nothing would help. "I'm so sorry," because she knew...vampires and fire didn't mix.

***

It was about five minutes before he was able to get her back in the car; she had basically lost consciousness again. She had lost too much blood, the fact that she had gotten out of the car was amazing. He had to get to a hospital. Now. He was driving quickly, way past the speed limits and away from the burning mansion, it was the late evening and thankfully nothing was driving this way. There was a sudden thump and he jumped out of his skin, turning to look in the back of the truck,

_Godric?_

It was Eric who stood there and as if Greg wasn't even driving very fast. Greg stopped the car and watched as Eric jumped out of the back and went to Sarah's side of the car, she was almost totally white now and her ripped clothes were stained red. Greg watched, intimidated, scared of what this....man, could do. Eric's eyes surveyed her white skin and he opened the car door, automatically catching her as she fell sideways,

"How did you get out?" Greg said frowning, Eric looked at him,

"I wasn't in there when it blew up."

"...Anyone else survive?"

"Yes...most of our vampires, they have Anya, nobody knows what happened to Alexander but I hear he's very good at disappearing."

"What..." Greg swallowed "What about Vincent." Eric's eyes flicked up to Greg and he said nothing. "What did you do?" Eric kept Greg's gaze and with a raised eyebrow said,

"It wasn't me. I don't know what happened."

"But you suspect he's dead don't you." Eric inhaled sharply,

"You don't get to play with someone like Godric's human and live to tell the tale."

"…Right…" Greg looked at Eric nervously "Where's that guy? You know, Godric?" Eric didn't answer,

"I need to get her to drink my blood."

"Ew..." Greg said and Eric looked up at him, eyebrows raised an amused look on his features,

"Point taken....is that, how you heal or something?"

"She won't die if that's what you mean."

"Alright," Greg shrugged, the tall blonde scooped up her body and laid it carefully on the grass by the road, she looked beautiful in the mood light, he bit into his arm and carefully raised her head, her neck in his other hand and pressed the wound to her lips, it took a moment but she began to drink, her pale hands wrapping around his arm and sitting up to be in a better position, he watched her curiously, vampire blood effected humans in an odd way, it fascinated him. He carefully brushed her hair from her eyes, it didn't hurt, or if it did he didn't flinch. After a minute or so he removed his arm from her and laid her back down, he ran his thumb around her lips, retracting any excess blood. Greg was standing in front of them,

"What happens now?" Eric looked up at him

"You can go home, you'll have someone based nearby to watch over you, if you go out at night be careful, at least till we find them."

"Alright...is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine."

* * *

She woke suddenly, feeling very alive. She wondered for a moment if she was a vampire but when she found that she was laying in Godric's bed…_her bed_, she sat up. It was still dark seeing as Godric wasn't in the room and the curtains weren't drawn. She rubbed her forehead, trying to remember what had happened and the last thing she remembered…the dungeons…finding Godric…she rubbed her head and threw the covers back and getting out. She felt odd, her senses seemed heightened somehow, her sight, smell and touch. She opened the bedroom door and walked out looking around,

"Hello? Godric?" she questioned, she still had that groggy waking up feel "Anyone?" she called looking around but the place seemed empty, she frowned not understanding. She spied her phone on the table and went to it, picking it up and looking at it. She had about forty messages…urg…she blinked in amazement seeing the date, she'd been sleeping for at least two days! How did that work?! She turned suddenly sensing someone behind her and saw none other than the dark haired Isabel

"Hey," she said with a slight smile "D'you know what's going on?" she questioned "I can't really remember anything from when we let Godric out…"

"How are you feeling?" Why was she avoiding the question? She frowned slightly,

"Ok I guess…" she paused looking at her with narrowed eyes "Isabel…what's going on?" Her eyes averted from Sarah's, who walked towards her "I need to know what happened…please just tell me." She sighed gently closing her eyes,

"There was an explosion." Sarah blinked in surprise

"An explosion?-" she began shaking her head but Isabel cut her off, her hands going to Sarah's shoulders,

"We…" she swallowed "We couldn't find him." Sarah laughed stiffly

"What? What do you mean you haven't found him? He wouldn't run off."

"You know what I mean Sarah…" she said softly trailing off, Sarah looked at her, her mouth hanging open slightly,

"I'm sorry." She said and Sarah suddenly felt pain, not like the other pain but this was more intense, as if someone had reached into her chest and yanked out her heart. She took a step backwards, turning around and staring at the windows before walking forwards, Isabel went to put her hand on Sarah's shoulder but she shrugged Isabel off holding up her hand,

"You're lying." She said suddenly turning to look at her, Isabel frowned,

"I wish I was."

"No." she said sternly, Isabel could see the tears beginning to show in her eyes as they glassed over "You're lying!" Her voice wobbled dangerously and broke half way through the sentence,

"Sarah…"she said again but Sarah took a step back from her,

"No!" She shook her head furiously; a deep frown in her features "No! He can't be! He just…NO!" She decided "He promised me! He said he'd be alright!"

"I…Sarah it's…" She sunk to her knees, her mouth open, her eyes were wide and she looked as if she was trying to draw breath and failing. She suddenly gripped her heart and looked at Isabel, she'd knelt down to her level, she'd never seen her so sympathetic and her eyes were creased in sorrow.

"My heart…" she gasped, feeling the first tear spring from her eyes, she was referring to the feeling of physical pain as she couldn't breathe and she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Look at me." Isabel said sternly, putting her hands around Sarah's shoulders to keep her up right "Sarah. Calm down. Calm down…breathe." She said as Sarah blinked rapidly, the tears blurring her sight. "You're panicking, stop…slow down." She suddenly took in a huge breath and closed her eyes. Then she stood up, she walked towards the front door and she opened it, not shutting it behind her,

"Where are you going?" Isabel asked after her, Sarah didn't answer and Isabel knew it was time to let her be.

***

She was running, letting her muscles burn each time her foot hit the ground, she'd been running flat out for fifteen minutes. Just running. Not thinking. Just running. Because if she thought…she would break down. She didn't want to break down. She would run till she couldn't anymore. It was roughly five minutes later that she collapsed onto the ground, she crawled towards a tree and sat with her back against it, her eyes closed.

Then…she broke.

"What did I do?" she said looking up at the sky "What did I do to so offend you?" she stood then "Why have you taken every single person from me?! WHAT DID I DO?!" She cried out into the night. She looked back at the road that she'd sprinted down and instead of turning back she began to walk, she began to walk towards the rising sun, no longer caring whether she lived…or died.

* * *

She sat in the bar, knocking back as many shots as she possibly could, she was seventeen but she was pretty, you'd be surprised what you could get out of it. She ordered another one and waited,

"Hm…not really the place I'd expect to find you."

"Fuck off." She didn't want to speak to him. Out of everybody.

"Now…" he said sitting next to her "Come on…you always enjoyed putting me wrong."

"Watch me not care." She said knocking back another shot and wincing as it burned her throat,

"This is not the road to go down." She looked at him with a smile and sparkling eyes,

"Why not? Feels _oh so good_."

"You're not like this…" he said shaking his head

"Well, I realized how utterly shitty life is. And how amazingly unfair it is. So now I'm deciding to drown my sorrows with A LOT of alcohol and I'm going to see the result because, quite frankly I don't even care if I die."

"I do."

"No you don't."

"Sarah. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Sarah snorted,

"What? So did Isabel put you up to this Eric? S'not like you to go looking around seedy bars for teenagers."

"Hm, well I can see we're both surprising each other." He raised an eyebrow as she took yet another shot, "What if I say you can get as trashed as much as you want back at home?"

"It isn't my home." She said slamming the glass on the bar, Eric looked at her

"Sarah…you know it's you're home."

"No. Godric was _home_. He's gone. So now, so is home."

"Ok…what about we go back to the place where you live and then you can get super drunk and then everything will be fine."

"Fine?" she laughed bitterly and looked at him "Since when will it make it fine?"

"Is this not what you're doing?" she laughed again

"Nooooo, no Eric, I'm doing this, not so it's fine, I'm doing this so I can't remember a fucking thing and then I'll just pass out and maybe die of alcohol poising."

"Ok," he said with a slight sad smile "It's time for us to go home now; I think you've had enough."

"Nah ah." She replied shaking her head "I'm not even close." He inhaled slowly and stood

"Sarah. If you don't come with me now I will forcibly _remove_ you from this bar."

"Eric, I'm going no where. You can't order me around Eric. You're not my parent; you haven't got any form of power over me. I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to get so off my face that I pass out on the floor or that pool table, I'm not sure which yet, depends where I am when the time comes."

"Right, we're going." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the seat, leaving some money for the bar man and

"Get off!" She shouted trying to detach her arm from him, "I SAID GET OFF ME!"

"Hey mate, you want to take you're hands off the lady?" one man said stepping up to her defence,

"Bert," the man and Sarah looked to the bar man who shook his head and said the dreaded words "Leave it." Eric looked at the bar man,

"Thank you Eddie, Bert? she's safe. I'm a friend of hers."

"No you're not!" She hissed narrowing her eyes and kicking him in the leg but it didn't seem to hurt,

"She's being a bit of a child and I need to take her home."

"Alright…if Eddie says so," the man backed off and Eric pushed her out the door before nodding his thanks to Eddie the bar man and going after her.

***

"You're so infuriating." She said walking quickly down the road, "You haven't got a right to stop me Eric!"

"You're 17. I can do what I like. Get in the car." She stopped, turning sharply to face him, he'd opened the drivers door and was standing looking at her,

"No! Look, you can't save me from this! And what is more, you don't want to save me. I'm just some pathetic human that you don't really care about and only did because you're maker thought he did." She swallowed and looked at him shaking her head,

"Thought he did?" Eric questioned "Sarah I think you know Godric loved you."

"That's what I thought. But I realise he didn't love me enough to promise to do what I asked. I'm angry and I'm angry at myself for being angry at him but I am!" She stopped, breathing hard; Eric shut the door and walked face to face with her,

"Sarah," he said calmly "You're allowed to be angry…perhaps you should channel you're anger at someone else. This wasn't his fault, it wasn't anybodies fault."

"You're right. It's not his fault." She said and then looked directly to his blue eyes, hers tearful "So why can't I stop blaming him?"

"Because. You're angry and you're upset Sarah…"

"How could he?" she said tearfully "How could he do this to me? How could he leave me when I need him most…"

"Are you talking about Vincent?" Eric tried carefully

"DON'T!" She shouted "Don't even say his name!" She suddenly felt arms wrapping around her and holding her and she cried for the first time, "This isn't fair." She whispered

"I know…" they stood for a while, Eric holding her, she'd never known him to be like this, usually he was quite cold, even towards her and he had a soft spot for Sarah but this, this was real feeling. After a while he began to speak again, "Godric's request to me if anything like this ever happened was to take you back to Bon temps, its nice there and you'll meet other people…human people." She looked at him and sniffed

"I don't really have a choice in this do i?"

"Well you do…but I'll be able to look after you, you're still only seventeen."

"Alright…I don't think I really want to be alone." She said and he smiled slightly,

"I don't think anyone ever wants that."

***

"_It's alright." She suddenly felt lips against her neck and smiled, laughing as he teased her _

"_Alright? Is that honestly the only thing you can say?" she drew in a breath and laughed, she felt his hands run down her arms, "You look wonderful." He smirked slightly as they looked in the mirror, his arms around her "So wonderful in fact I'll have to stop people from eating you."_

"_That's not funny!" She gasped smiling turning around in his arms to lace her arms around his neck, "Plus, you have to stop saying stuff like that…it's amazingly cheesy."_

"_What? That people will want to eat you?"_

"_You know what I meant." He laughed, _

"_Ah, cheesy or romantic?" _

"_Bit of both?" he laughed again and looked at her with his eyes, her smile grew, "…What?" _

"_Nothing…I am just happy you're here."_

"_Where else would I be?" she said suddenly, a little more seriously, _

"_Oh I don't know…living a normal life?"_

"_Normal is over rated." She whispered into his lips and they kissed, she pulled away, leaning her head on his chest as they hugged, she closed her eyes, "You know I love you don't you?"_

"_Yes, indeed I do know. And I love you. More than anything in this world." _

"…_Always?" _

"_Always."_

_

* * *

_

**Awwww :( Sorry, i know BIG bombshell to come back on. Sorry if it was a bit rubbish, i was trying really hard to get past writers block, next chapter you see what happened in the well awaited show down between Godric and Vincent. Review PLEASE! thanks :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a note to say to a reader who was confused, she wasn't kissing Eric, Eric and her have a relationship like brother and sister, the bit at the end was in italics because it was a flash back of her and Godric, sorry if I didn't make that clear. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

Godric's Heart

Chapter Ten

Her eyes snapped open. She was lying in a bed of white cotton sheets; they felt soft against her skin which was bruised and ugly at the moment because of Vincent. She lay there for at least an hour. Staring at the wall. She had been in Bon Temps for about a week; it was a lovely town, why should it not be? The blonde girl that new Eric and the broody and dark Bill, (Sarah was sure her name was Sookie,) had come to see how she was, but Sarah had been unresponsive and hollow. She seemed to have been drained of all emotion. Everyone was treading on eggshells around her. No one had said a word about Godric, the nearest it had gotten to asking her about him was when Sookie asked

"…Are you…_alright_?" Who knew such a general question could make one person know exactly what she was talking about. Of course Sarah's real answer was 'No. Of course I'm not ok. The one person in my life stopping it from being a tragic story is dead. The love of my life is dead. The person I relied on for everything is dead. There are no words to describe why I am not 'alright' My heart feels like it has been ripped from my chest by a pair of ice cold fingers and I cannot breathe, I cannot move, I cannot say _anything_ without thinking about him and wanting to cry. So no. I am not alright.' Of course her answer was

"Yeah." She already knew she was sinking into deep depression. She could tell because the numb feeling surrounding her, because of how she didn't want to get up in the mornings. She felt no desire to live…she couldn't see a future anymore. She closed her eyes. She could almost feel his arms holding her,

"_Why are you so sad child?_"

"Why?" she said tears coming to her eyes as she clamped them shut, her nails digging into the sheets "Why am I sad?" she felt her voice break "I'm sad because your gone…what am I supposed to do Godric? I can't live without you…you're my whole world."

"_You know you can live without me. Sarah, I love you so much and as I said…I will always. Within a couple of days you will be fine. Listen to me,_" She felt his hand run down her arms "_I want you to be happy. I want you to see the world and enjoy it. I have left everything to you. You are my life now. You can have anything you want._"

"But all I want is you." She said "Godric is hurts…it hurts so much…"

"_I know child…I am sorry._" Opening her eyes she turned but he was not there. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

* * *

_A week ago_

_Vincent and Godric where outside, fighting tooth and claw and literally ripping each other to shreds. Both stopped, wounds healing _

"_I swear to God I will rip you limp from limp and burn every piece with you still alive."_

"_I'd love to see you try brother. I know that you hate me, I know…"_

"_I am glad to see you have not lost you're brains." He hissed_

"_Yeah…" Vincent smirked "So what happened Godric? One moment you were blood thirsty and called me you're brother and then you went away for years and you've become vegetarian? What happened to make you something you're not supposed to be?" _

"_You wouldn't understand." _

"_Try me."_

"_No. Vincent, it is true that once I did love you as a brother but you know what?" he shook his head in anger, rage pouring out of him "You live off pain, sorrow…hurt. Do you know why I love her so much? Do you know?!" He questioned angrily and Vincent raised his eyebrows, "It was because she was unaffected! She was innocent! She was a little bit of beauty in the world, someone that did not know what was out there, someone who was not scared to smile at strangers, but you! You have taken it away! Think of how she will be now! She will be scared to leave her home!" _

"_Yeah…she'll be like every other human. Scared…weak and useless." He laughed slightly "We were doing her a favour Godric. A favour! We saw she was special. We saw what she could become." _

"_THAT WAS NOT YOU'RE DECISION!" He shouted "SHE DID NOT WANT THIS! SHE DID NOT WANT TO BE LIKE US!" _

"_And then how could you love someone who hates what you are!" _

"_Because I hate what I am!" He shouted back, "We are a plague on the earth. We will end the human race!" _

"_You care too much for humans Godric. They are a waste of time. She's better off dead-" suddenly Godric ran at him, he pulled him down and hit him, again and again and again, his fangs bared, his eyes dark and he raged into the vampire. Vincent hit back, sending Godric flying off him, Vincent ripped off his shirt, the blood and sweat running down his chest, the tattoos that covered the skin showing, he stood _

"_Let's finish this the old fashioned way."_

_*_

_Eric was thrown into the kitchen, he slammed into the table and groaned in pain. He made a sound of annoyance and lifted himself out of the broken pile of wood. He turned and could see Godric and Vincent fighting each other outside, violently hitting and slashing at one another, as he watched he knew neither would win, they were too similarly matched. His eyes travelled to the untouched gas cooker, they might no longer have a purpose for it…but he did._

_*_

_Vincent roared, smashing his fist into Godric's stomach and the two were sent backwards, hurtling through the window and back into the house, they fought with blows as sharp as knives, quicker than the speed of sound. Suddenly both stopped, their heightened senses picking up the strong smell of gas, they exchanged glances before attacking one another again. With one last burst of anger, Godric rugby tackled Godric to the ground, he grabbed a knife and threw it, pinning Vincent to the wall. Vincent hissed in pain,_

"_You asshole." He said going to take it out of his hand but Godric grabbed another knife and using speed came face to face with him, sticking the knife straight into Vincent's other hand. Vincent shouted in pain. "I am going to kill you." He hissed, Godric shook his head_

"_I told you you would pay." _

"_So what are you gunna do brother?" he asked with a laugh "Crucify me?" _

"_No." Godric said "I told you. I wanted to make you suffer…I wanted to make you burn." Vincent's eyes widened, _

"_Godric…Godric come on." _

"_I told you if you ever laid a finger on her I would kill you. Now I'll keep that promise."_

"_Godric…there is no way your going to blow yourself half to hell as well."_

"_Watch me. If it means your death then I am happy to die for it." He brought out a match and a match box and looked up at Vincent "Anything to say?"_

"_No. Because I don't believe you'll do it." Godric smiled, _

"_How wrong you are…" and then as if in slow motion he began to strike the match in the gas filled room. Vincent began to shout, shouting the word 'stop!' but as the first spark flew Godric found himself being lifted off the ground and catapulted through a window. The two vampires landed with a thump on the grass at the back of the house as the mansion blew sky high, Vincent's screams being heard inside as he was burnt to death. Godric looked up to see Eric, _

"_Were you going to commit suicide?!" He questioned angrily, _

"_No…I was merely trying to end Vincent's life and save Sarah from this life that I have sucked her into."_

"_What?!" Eric said pushing himself off the grass, Godric stood slowly upright, his eyes locked with Eric. "Godric what are you talking about? Sarah needs you at the moment." _

"_I…" he paused taking an unneeded breath "I have decided that it would be better for Sarah to think that…I am gone." _

"_No, I won't.-"_

"_It is for her own protection Eric. All of this…this…" he paused looking around and said with a small pitying laugh "Is all my fault." he shook his head "Her pain is my fault." _

"_No, no it isn't, Godric you will cause her more harm than good doing this!"_

"_No it will save her. Eric please. I need you to take her to Bon Temps, tell her I died in the explosion." He paused "Tell her I'm gone."_

_

* * *

_

He sat, his eyes watching the fire that flickered in the grate, he closed his eyes, he could feel her pain. And it cut like a knife. It was so hard not to go to her and hold her, tell her everything was going to be ok and that he would never leave her side. Never again. He loved her, he truly did but this was for her own good. Everything bad that had happened since her mother died had been his fault. Her life…her life was important and yes, maybe it hurt now but she would be ok. She would live through this.

He had seen her dreams, recently they had been where she had been turned into a vampire and to his horror they hadn't been nightmares. What do you do when two people want each other so much that it's doing more harm than good? He knew what she'd say, that it wasn't them, it was everyone else, people just didn't want to leave them alone. He knew she'd say that it didn't matter, as long as she had him she didn't care but…he cared. He didn't want to be constantly on edge for her safety and he couldn't abandon the vampire world, right now, in this time they needed someone who thought of humans as equals and not just food. They needed him right now. A spike of pain ripped through his body and his knuckles gripped onto the arms of the chair as he felt her heart breaking. This was worse than death. He stood up, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"Stop," he breathed "Please stop hurting. I cannot take this." He could see her thoughts. Suicide. Death…she was contemplating what would happen if she died, his hand curled into a fist and he hit the wall.

"Godric." His eyes snapped open and he turned, Isabel stood there, she looked sad and worried, "You are pale…"

"I am dead." He replied matter-o-factly

"You know what I mean," she shot back raising her eyebrows "Godric," she sighed stepping into the room, her brow furrowed, shaking her head "I do not understand this…why are you causing yourself so much pain?" she placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes wide "Godric I love you as a brother and I cannot stand to see you this way…"

"Isabel." He said looking her straight in the eye and taking her hand "I am causing myself pain because I need her to be safe."

"But she isn't safe…not with out you."

"Everything that has happened to her has happened because of me. It is my fault."

"No. No it isn't." Isabel sighed closing her eyes "I know what it is like to be forced Godric. When I was human it…" she trailed off and then shook her head "It never goes away." He looked at her

"I never knew."

"No one knew." She sighed gently "The only way you can get through something like that is by having someone who loves you to keep you safe, she is hurt enough…please, just go to her."

"No."

"Godric-"

"No! I will not!" he shouted, Isabel blinked taken aback, he calmed immediately "I apologise…I did not mean to lose my temper. I will not keep causing her pain Isabel." Isabel smiled sadly and took a step towards him placing a hand over his heart

"This has not beaten for so many years, that does not mean to say you cannot break it…you cannot starve it of affection, what you are doing is damaging yourself and her…after this Sarah will not be Sarah, she will be a pale imitation. And if she does not end her own life she might as well be dead anyway because this," Isabel paused looking him straight in the eye "Will kill her." And with that she turned her back on him and walked to the door way, she paused and looked over her shoulder "You're her life line Godric. You're the only thing she's living for."

* * *

"Have you gotten out of bed at all today?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't honestly see the point." Eric rose an eyebrow and looked down at her,

"You're an intelligent, beautiful young woman. That's the point. Come to the club with me, come and meet some new people."

"No."

"I will drag you there."

"Would you be so cruel?"

"Yes. Yes I would." She turned over in the bed and looked at him,

"Eric, I know this is you trying and failing to be nice but to be honest I don't want to go anywhere."

"What? Do you instead want to lay here and feel sorry for yourself?"

"Do you even have feelings?!" She shouted angrily sitting up "Fuck you Eric. I didn't ask you to bring me here; I didn't even have a fucking choice! Now, I want to stay here and I want to mourn in peace, so leave me alone!"

"Oh your _such_ a teenager." She suddenly narrowed her eyes, "I'm giving you an hour. Other wise I am taking you out whether your ready or not."

"SCREW YOU!"

"As I said. Dragging you out." He shut the door. She screamed into her pillow angrily. Damn it.

* * *

She stood, arms crossed, eyes radiating anger and glaring at Eric,

"Oh please," he said rolling his eyes and nudging her towards the door, she sighed audibly and entered the club to be met by a stare of vampires…who all knew exactly what she was. She swallowed. Eric entered behind her and they suddenly all looked away, she laughed

"Looks like you have authority here."

"That's because I do. If any of them even lay a finger on you I'll rip their head off."

"Good to know…" she said trailing off and walking forwards, he kept in step beside her and she found herself in front of a huge chair "What the hell is this?"

"This is mine. Deal with it."

"A throne?" she almost laughed and he smiled but so no one else could see, she sat in the chair next to it and he sat, his eyes scanning the room. "God you're pretentious."

*

It wasn't until much later that Sarah found herself less numbed to everything. She was still hurting but something was there to distract her. Watching vampires was funny and she'd lived with them for so long now that she understood them. She'd met Pam and although Pam didn't seem to really be that interested in her at all and a total bitch, Sarah liked her, she was well dressed and the only other person who would stand up to Eric. This she appreciated. But still something didn't feel right. She was guessing it was the Godric sized whole through her heart but something else…another feeling in her body was screaming at her and she had no idea why or what it was.

"I need a drink…" she said suddenly with a slight gasp, he looked at her and nodded

"It's a free bar for you I told them, order what you want." She nodded and stood up, she felt light headed and as if she had a cold, she reached the bar and looked at the man behind it "Water please," he raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, she downed it almost in one and leaned on the bar

"Wow…if you can do that with full glass of water what could you do with a shot?" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at the man next to her,

"Very funny," she said getting her breath back

"Nah I was being serious, think about if, I'm not really into water myself,"

"Ah, well I guess if you put it like that." He smiled and she sat on the bar stool,

"You alrigh'?" he asked, he had that accent, the same accent as Sookie and Bill. She nodded,

"Light headed,"

"Why don't you go get some air?"

"Yeah I might do…I think Eric forgot to put in proper ventilation although he doesn't breath it makes sense."

"You know the big man?"

"Yes, and don't worry I already told him his throne was ridiculous." The vampire laughed

"How're you still alive?!"

"We're friends," she said

"Really? But you're…"

"Human yeah I know, long story involving something I don't really want to talk about,"

"Oh alrigh' sorry, I didn't mean to pry,"

"It's ok, don't worry, it's nice to talk to someone other than Eric, so how old are you?"

"Not very to be honest, I got changed a couple weeks back,"

"Where's your maker?"

"Wow-we don't someone know a lot about vampires," he laughed and she smiled "Ah she's over there doin' somethin'." He waved his hand off as if bored,

"She?"

"Yeah she," he smiled "Now that don't make me less of a man alrigh'?" she laughed and he smiled

"So are you two…?"

"Ah no…noooo way," he shook his head eyes widening "She's damn pretty but nah, she was just lonely, I remind her of her younger brother. Anyhow, what's your name?"

"Sarah, you?"

"Charlie, Sarah's a nice name, I knew a Sarah once,"

"That's always good," she shook her head

"Do you want me to take you outside, to get some air because you look kinda pale for foke that ain't dead if you know what I mean?"

"Uh…"

"I promise," he said putting his hands up "That I ain't gonna touch you, just want to help," she thought about it for a second,

"Ok, thanks," they got up,

"Sarah." She turned jumping slightly as Eric stood behind her

"What?!"

"Where are you going?"

"No where! Jesus, Charlie's just taking me for some air, calm down _dad_." She rolled her eyes,

"Alright." He locked eyes with Charlie "You even think of touching her and you'll be dead before you finish the sentence."

"No I'm not gunna do that sir,"

"Good." Eric walked away and Sarah rolled her eyes

"Over protective elder brother type…sorry,"

"Its fine," they walked outside into the cold air and she closed her eyes, breathing in some of the refreshing cold. "I'm real sorry Sarah,"

"What for?" she said frowning and turning, her eyes widened in fear and her heart suddenly began to thump in her chest,

"He said he I had to! I'm so sorry!" she gasped shaking her head and beginning to back away,

"Hello Sarah,"

"No…no…" she whispered, "W-what do you want?!"

"Isn't that obvious…it took me a while to find you my dear,"

"Please…I don't…he's gone what more do you want from me?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you know?" she questioned in confusion "He's gone…Godric's dead." Alexander laughed

"No…no he isn't,"

"Yes he is…he died in the explosion."

"Sarah, the only person who died in that fire was Vincent and he was staked to a wall to burn to death by Godric." She felt sick at that comment

"And you see, now Godric has killed his own brother…I need a new child."

"No." she said shaking her head,

"But you'd be joining Charlie here," She looked at the young vampire who looked away, he looked ashamed. "And you two seemed to have hit it off straight away."

"No. I don't want to be like you."

"Godric lied to you Sarah, he lied. Maybe he wanted you to feel that pain."

"What are you talking about?! He's dead!"

"No he's not." Alexander smiled "And you know that it's true."

"I…"

"You see, Godric never really wanted you did he?"

"Eric will be coming soon…he'll know I'm scared."

"No he won't, I'm quite clever. I'm controlling your heart beat."

"You're…you're what?"

"Right now he thinks you're perfectly safe." Alexander took a step forwards and she took one back "This is going to happen, whether you want it too or not."

"No…no it's not!" She shouted before beginning to sprint down the road but he easily caught up with her, she tried to scream but he quieted her,

"Is this really that bad? You'll be immortal, you'll be on the earth forever…you can pay Godric back for doing this to you." She gasped, sobbing a little and trying to curl in on herself but he kept her standing,

"No. I don't want this…" she whispered,

"Yes you do." He said quietly, she gasped as he suddenly bit into her neck, her eyes snapping open, she could not scream, the air seemed to have been sucked from her body. All she could feel was pain.

* * *

**I'm so nearly finished! Keep hanging on guys and review me please! Let me know if you liked the chapter. Peace out x**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the last chapter of Godric's Heart, i really hope you enjoyed reading and please review me with what you thought. thanks guys :) **

* * *

Godric's Heart

Chapter Eleven

He sat in the bar, talking with a few other vampires. Business. Always business. Eric had come to Dallas to discuss opening more fangtasia's in different parts of America, it was a good business opportunity and it meant that he could visit Godric…he hadn't seen Godric for a while. After Sarah had disappeared, Godric became withdrawn and people rarely saw him, Isabel took over his sheriff role for a while when he went looking for her. But he never found her. He could no longer feel her emotions and she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth, Isabel told Eric that Godric had resigned to the idea that she was gone…she was dead. Eric had spent years trying to track Charlie down, to rip his head off and ask him what the hell he did to her but Charlie too was no where to be found. But Eric hadn't felt fear, he hadn't felt anything from her but calm until she was just suddenly…gone, and he couldn't find Charlie, no matter how hard he tried.

He was gone. Sarah was gone. Sometimes he wondered if Charlie had turned her but Charlie himself had only been a few weeks old in vampire age, he was too inexperienced and he would have hopefully still been with his maker. Now it was fifty years later and, unlike many of the human's he knew, Eric looked the exact same. Eric had turned Sookie years ago, it had been after a huge fight involving a lot of different vampires, she'd almost died and as Eric had refused to lose her, he'd turned her. She wasn't very happy. She didn't talk to him for at least a year. And it was hard to live with someone who didn't talk to you for twelve whole months. But finally she'd gotten over it and they were back to being Eric and Sookie and that was all that had really happened to Eric that was interesting.

Eric had never really forgiven himself for letting Sarah leave the club, somewhere deep down he felt guilt and responsibility for her disappearance…even if Godric had told him many, many times that it really wasn't his fault. But that was a long time ago, things had changed.

* * *

The door opened, allowing Eric inside, he nodded his appreciation to the vampire at the door who nodded back. Eric looked around, vampires and humans sat, talking, discussing the current events, none of which appealed to Eric. He spotted Isabel who saw him and immediately walked forwards.

"Where is he," Eric said in a low whisper, Isabel's eyes darted to a door "How is he?" she looked at him for a long moment before shaking her head and looking away.

"He is getting worse…"

"Worse?"

"Worse." She paused, her eyes looking around to see that no one was listening apart from Eric "He has not left his study in a month."

"A month?" Eric hissed, his eyes narrowing "Why haven't you broken down the door?"

"You know as well as I do…the only person that even has a chance of pulling him out of this is you. He is self loathing, his only thoughts are what the best way would be to die. He is only still alive because he believes that he still has to take care of a few issues…Eric listen to me. When those are finished, he will not stick around. You know what this means." Eric's jaw locked and he nodded before brushing past her and walking through the house, his hand curled around the iron handle and he walked swiftly in. No one would stop Eric. He stood in the room; it was dark, the only light coming from the fire which burned in the grate and the one blind that was open revealing the glorious moon which shone out.

"What are you doing here Eric?" The voice was his friend but the tone was not.

"I've come to save you from yourself."

"I don't need saving." Eric walked into the room; Godric stood beneath the window, looking out, his eyes fixated on the orb of light which hung in the sky.

"Isabel called me, she is worried about you." Godric smiled sadly, his eyes lowering to the floor. "She says you have been getting worse." Eric's eyes were drawn to the map on the wall, it was almost completely covered in pins. It was showing where exactly Godric had been. The map was full. There were no other countries to look for her.

"Do you know how long it has been?" Godric said looking over his shoulder at Eric, Eric already knew the question, he also knew the answer

"Forty nine years."

"It will be fifty years at the stroke of midnight," Eric glanced at the clock, it was five too midnight. "For fifty years I have searched the furthest reaches of the world for her and still, still I cannot accept that she is dead." He turned to look at Eric "I cannot accept it. What am i?" he questioned, Eric frowned

"What do you mean?" Godric laughed slightly

"Eric, when was the last time you were attached to something?"

"…I like to think I'm attached to Sookie,"

"And she is vampire." He said, he took in a breath, "Ever since you met her, your instincts wanted to turn her into the same creature you are."

"Yes…" he raised an eyebrow "What is your point Godric?"

"I never wanted to turn her." He stopped and again looked out of the window "I do not think like a vampire, I haven't for so long now…"

"It just makes you different."

"No!" Godric exclaimed "No it…it makes me another creature!" he laughed, not being able to understand himself, "I am not vampire anymore." Eric didn't understand, he frowned, looking at his maker with a worried expression, was Godric falling? The indestructible vampire known as Godric? Because of one human being? "I do not _want_ to live anymore." He said with a small sad smile and he closed his eyes "I have nothing to live for. I have no need for survival. I cannot reason with myself why I would want to watch this world change for another thousand years. This world is…hard. And I cannot bare it any longer." He let out a small sigh "I believe that what I am doing is right. So please, spare me your objections and just _let me go_." Eric shook his head

"I refuse to believe that this is what you what or need. Find yourself another human, someone who you can…love and-"

"I cannot replace her." He said sadly "All humans are different Eric and I have never found another quite like her."

* * *

It was sudden. The men brought in a vampire to be tried for killing another vampire, Godric came from his study and looked at the vampire

"What are your reasons?" he asked looking down at the vampire who looked up at Godric,

"I was defending a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes." The vampire said "If I hadn't of killed him then they would be dead."

"Where is this friend? Why are they not here." The young man then smiled as he looked up at Godric and then his eyes slid across the room to the study door way, where Eric stood. Eric turned his head to the side slightly, looking at the vampire.

"You." Eric said coldly and without hesitation he forced Charlie up against the wall by his neck, "What did you do with her? With Sarah?" Godric narrowed his eyes,

"This is him?" he asked Eric who nodded darkly,

"Everybody just needs to calm down," Isabel said holding out her hands

"Well put." Everyone turned to look at this new comer, he was older, in his fifties but he gave the impression of being extremely powerful, he had not changed. Godric found anger building up inside him but he kept it under control.

"Alexander."

"Godric." He said with a small smile, he looked around at the vampires in the room, they all feared his presence, shrinking into the background. "How have you been?"

"What do you want? You are not welcome here." Alexander smiled gently

"Would you mind letting Charlie go?"

"Yes." Godric said viciously "He has committed a crime,"

"What crime is that?" Alexander said with a frown

"He killed another vampire."

"Ah," Alexander nodded "Yes he did…_although_," he paused and looked at Godric "There was a very good reason for it."

"I'm sure," Godric said coldly

"You see, I had to do a lot of convincing to get her to come here but really, she didn't have a choice in the matter, she wouldn't let them hurt Charlie." Godric frowned violently, he knew what was coming…_he just knew_.

"Eric. Let him go." The voice came from behind Godric and he knew it well, he did not turn but saw the look of shock register on Eric's face along with many other members of the crowd, Godric suddenly looked up,

"Everyone. Please, go home." The vampires and human's did as they were told, leaving at once. Eric looked at Godric for instruction

"Do not let him go." He said quietly and Eric nodded,

"Oh come now Godric…be fair. It wasn't that long ago that you would have done the same for her." He refused to look at her. "What? Not even going to say hello?" Godric looked up at Alexander and said

"What do you want from me?" he exhaled gently looking at his maker; he shook his head "Why do this? Have you not caused enough pain?"

"Clearly not." Alexander said and sighed gently "Well Godric, the only reason for me turning these two was because _you _took away every other child of mine. I think vengeance has been served?"

"Alexander…you are old, older than me yet you do not improve yourself or way of thinking…how are you so effected when you have seen the world change so many times?"

"Because I believe in the old ways Godric. The old Vampirific law which you have _failed_ to uphold."

"Have a failed?" he said with a frown turning his head to the side, "According to the old law," he pointed behind him at Charlie "This vampire should be put to death. Do you want me to kill him?"

"It is up to you Godric…you are the sheriff of this place are you not?" Godric closed his eyes for a second,

"Godric…" it was her voice again but he _refused_ to acknowledge it. She had become everything he hated. Everything he despised. He took a step forward towards Alexander and said with a deadly low voice

"You have taken everything from me. I hope you are satisfied." He paused and said something that he hadn't told a soul in years "This is the second time that you have taken someone from me that means more than life itself." He looked at the carpet before saying

"Eric. Come." And walking from the house, Eric blinked and released Charlie who slid down the wall, he turned and looked at Sarah

"…you let him believe you were dead?" she looked up at him, the Sarah she had been the day he'd last seen her apart from her paler skin and knowledge behind her once innocent eyes

"I am dead." She said simply,

"That is not what I meant." He said shaking his head, she blinked and took in a breath

"Clearly…I am dead to him." She looked at the front door where Godric had exited "I am a ghost to him. He doesn't want to know me."

"I think he's just scared of what you've become." She pursed her lips together and said

"What? Like him?" Eric did not answer, instead his eyes went to the ground and he turned, following his maker out into the night.

"That was lucky," Charlie said as Sarah went to help him up,

"Indeed…"

"Alexander," he turned to Sarah who walked over to him, "What did he mean…? 'The second time'?" she asked with a slight frown, Alexander looked at her,

"He really didn't share much about his past life did he?" she frowned and Alexander sighed "…Well, when I turned him, a young girl, she couldn't have been more than sixteen walked in and she started screaming so I killed her. I found out later that she was due to marry Godric…she was meant to be his wife."

"You truly are an evil man aren't you?" she said quietly,

"I am not a man." He said without feelings "I lost the feeling of guilt a very long time ago my dear," she sighed gently and closed her eyes, suddenly she began to walk towards the door "where are you going?"

"To find him," she said without looking back.

* * *

It took a long time to convince Eric to leave him, but finally with about thirty minutes until sunrise, Eric left, mostly because Sookie dragged him back to the hotel…he stood, watching the city below the hills, the lights still on in the gloom. This was the time when no human was up. This was when no person would bother him. Eric had been in quite a state…but Sookie would look after him, he knew that she would. It was then that he heard footsteps; he did not look at who it was,

"You know…the suns nearly up, it'll be the end of you if you stay out here in it."

"I know." He said as if he was confirming that the sky was blue,

"…why?"

"Because," he sighed a little "There is nothing for me here. There is no point in me living."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I know that because I have lived a long time."

"Really? Over 2,000 years I bet…Did you not look for me?"

"Everyday." He looked at the grass beneath his feet,

"You _didn't_ look everyday."

"Everyday. In every crowd. Every street, every club, every hotel, every place in Bon Temps, Texas to North Dakota, California to New York. I went all over the world…looking for one person."

"Ah…" he heard her laugh slightly, a soft knowing laugh, she had grown, matured in her time, she sounded older, she sounded as if she knew things about the world that she had not know before.

"How did you know?" he asked, she knew what question he was asking,

"Alexander told me, he told me you lied, he told me you did it to hurt me-"

"I did _not_ do it to hurt you."

"I know." She said simply "In your eyes, you did it to protect me…but do you know? It felt more like you wanted to kill me."

"Why are you not angry?"

"I was." She said bluntly "I was so angry that I disappeared for fifty years. I left you no trace of me Godric. So you would know, so you would know how it felt."

"How it felt?" He asked "The feeling was worse than death itself." There was a pause and he heard

"I know." Both knew the pain…he'd just known it for longer. "I don't really understand why you did it."

"I did it because I had dragged you into a life that was dangerous, corrupt and evil. I did it because it hurt me to see you suffer like you did at the hands of a monster like Vincent, because it hurt…more than any wound or silver chain or ray of sun light."

"That was not your decision." He smiled slightly looked down at the city below

"It was." He _felt_ her anger, she raised an eyebrow

"What?" she hissed slightly

"It was my decision. It was my decision to keep you safe because you were my heart and a man has to protect his heart."

"…were?" they stood silent for a while, he heard her footsteps as she drew closer "…What have I done to you?" she whispered

"This is not of your doing Sarah. This is my own fault. I am cold to this world. To these people because of my own doing. I am old. I am so old…" he finished with a whisper, his eyes closing,

"…yet you look so young…" she whispered "What a burden…someone so young to take the world on his shoulders…"

"I did not start out that way,"

"I know…" she trailed off, he sensed her hesitate, his eyes flicked to the side but he did not turn, he could not face her,

"How could you know such things?" he smiled a little again, he knew. Godric always knew.

"Who else? Alexander told me a lot about you Godric…"

"How did this happen?"

"He came to find me and he succeeded."

"I'm sure," his voice was almost a whisper "He is a very clever man."

"At the time I didn't understand…but now? It was a dept I guess…"

"No," Godric said closing his eyes "What happened to you was no dept," he laughed slightly out of her proposing this, "What happened to you, was my fault, _my_ doing. I cannot explain to you the rage that still gets me thinking about that night."

"It's the past."

"It's horrific."

"Godric…" she whispered his name shaking her head

"Vampires will destroy humanity. It is going to happen. We will not be under their control for much longer…and the tragedy is that I can see it. The streets will be washed with blood…all living things will die. The human race shall perish."

"You don't know that." She said "We are changing, vampires don't hate humans, we all know…we remember everything that happened, we're the new generation."

"You are a child of Alexander…he does not believe in new generation. He believes in the old ways. Tell me Sarah…have you killed anyone yet?" this time he looked at her, over his shoulder, she stood, as beautiful as before, her brown hair long flowing around her and her beautiful green eyes looking straight at him, the small frown on her face…worry, angst…she had not aged a day, but her eyes, he could tell by her eyes how old she was, it was a hardened, saddened look at the world instead of the innocent eyes from before. She blinked and turned her head to the side, her eyes surveying him with an interest. She looked sad and said simply

"No." he turned completely around facing her, "The more Alexander wanted me to be something, the more I decided against it. I am not a monster…you are not a monster Godric, we are just beings-"

"That shouldn't be here." He smiled sadly "You need to go inside Sarah, it is almost sunrise,"

"Do you honestly," she said shaking her head "Think I'm going to let you do this?"

"You have no choice." He said turning around, she pursed her lips and took a step forward before saying clearly

"It is my decision. It is my decision to keep you safe because you _are_ my heart," her voice broke as she looked at him, "and a woman has to protect her heart." She took another step forward, "You said to me once that I meant more to you than the whole world and that I love you wasn't enough for you to say…to come back here was the hardest thing I have ever done, I said to myself 'no. you will not love him.' do you know what I find?" She exclaimed "That I still love you! And that you are planning on burning! That you are deciding that this is the way out for you well I'm telling you it's not! I swear to God, if you put me through all of that just to commit suicide I might as well stay here and burn myself!" He looked at her and took a step forward, placing his cool hand on her cheek,

"I can't let you do that," he said, she placed her hand over his and he bent down, kissing her gently, her eyes closed and she found herself pulling her body to his, her arms around his neck. Their kiss deepened and his fingers laced into her hair, they slowly broke off and he rested his forehead against hers, "Even after all these years I love you. You surprise me even now…even as this," he said opening his eyes and looking at her "You are so perfect and I would never change one single thing about you."

"You cannot leave me, not again," she said clamping her eyes shut tightly, gripping onto him, "Please…" she whispered and he smiled a little as he looked at her before placing his hands on both her cheeks and saying

"I am never leaving you." She sighed gently, and laid her head on his chest,

"I missed you, more than anything." She whispered as he gently kissed the top of her head, "I love you so much." He smiled and said gently

"I cannot tell you I love you…because those are only words and you deserve _so much_ more…than words."

* * *

**Awwww what love. Anyhow, i hope you really enjoyed it, thanks so much for reading and review me what you thought of the last chapter. Peace out x**


	12. Another note this ones more exciting

A note to all those that like the story '_Godric's Heart_', the sequel is being written as you read this, introduction is already out, i hope you enjoy.

'Godric's Heart - Volume 2'


End file.
